One Day, One Love, One Lifetime
by vampirediva07
Summary: Will is gone and Elizabeth is left alone. How will she fare through a pregnancy alone and ten years without Will? She shares one day with Will in their one love that will last a lifetime.
1. Missing Him

**A/N: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean in any way.**

* * *

Elizabeth stood on the beach and watched _The Flying Dutchman_ sail away. In a flash of green light, it was gone. Gone to ferry the souls of those who died at sea to the other side, as was the original purpose of the ship and it's captain, which was now her beloved husband, William Turner. They had spent one day together. One day to give each other their souls and bodies. Now Elizabeth was alone on the beach they had spent their last day together on. Tears rolled down her cheeks. The realization that for ten years he would be gone had begun to sink into her mind and it stung like a thousand fires. He was her one true love and for ten years, she would faithfully wait until he could be with her forever when he was free from his curse, if the Goddess Calypso saw fit to free him.

* * *

For hours after he was gone, Elizabeth stayed on the beach, her arms wrapped around the chest that contained Will's heart. She heard the soft heartbeat inside the chest and felt comforted that his heart was so near to her. Before leaving, he had charged her with the care and protection of his heart.

"_It's always belonged to you," he said._

Elizabeth knew this to be true. From the moment they met on the crossing from England when she was just eleven years old, their hearts had always belonged to one another. They became childhood friends, constantly talking and exchanging glances with one another when they could. Upon reaching Port Royal, her father found an apprenticeship for Will with a blacksmith. Will proved to be a faithful and loyal student to his master. That was a quality that Elizabeth had always admired in Will, his loyalty to those he cared about and respected. As they grew older, Will seemed to have developed a sense of propriety and always addressed her as 'Miss Swann,' much to her chagrin. She had always wanted him to call her Elizabeth, her first name, to display their affection for one another.

Sense of propriety didn't matter now, as they were married. Elizabeth loved hearing him say her name. Though she was fairly strong on her own, she would go weak when he would say her name. For ten years she wouldn't hear his voice, nor feel his touch, the touch that made her mind race in a thousand directions. She remembered the first kiss they had shared together. It was on the day that Jack Sparrow was to be hung for piracy and other various crimes. Will was there with the purpose of setting Jack free. But, before he set out to free Jack, he stood before Elizabeth and confessed that he loved her. Upon his confession, he helped Jack escape the noose. However, the entire Royal Navy attacked the two men and surrounded them. It was at that moment that Elizabeth stepped in and stated that her place was with Will. Norrington asked her if it was truly what she wanted and she replied that it was. Jack was pardoned and escaped. Will and Elizabeth were left alone.

"_Is this what you want?" her father asked. "After all, he is just a blacksmith."_

"_No," Elizabeth replied, taking off Will's hat, "he's a pirate."_

_Elizabeth kissed him with her whole heart and wrapped her arms around him._

For a brief moment, she smiled at the memory. At the same time, it brought her pain. Finally, she got up and walked down the beach to a small, abandoned hut. Its owner was long gone, so Elizabeth attempted to make herself at home. She would stay on the island for a while before going back to Port Royal to settle her father's affairs. Her father, Weatherby Swann, the man who loved her so much and raised her all of her life and now was gone. What would he think of his precious daughter now? The well-bred, socialite daughter he had raised was now Captain Elizabeth Turner, Pirate Lord of the South China Sea, wife of Captain Turner of _The Flying Dutchman_, and Pirate King of the Brethren Court. He would probably be disappointed in her, but nevertheless love her as his only child. He couldn't seem to understand her fascination with pirates, even when she was a child. However, Elizabeth paid his warnings no mind and carried on her interest secretly.

* * *

In the back room, she found a cot to sleep on. She curled up on the cot, clutching the chest containing Will's heart close to her own. Tears fell from her hazel eyes and dampened her hair as she tried to sleep. The pit of her stomach sank with the realization that she was totally alone. It would be the first night of many nights alone. After two hours of sobbing, exhaustion finally overcame Elizabeth and she slept. Her dreams replayed the events of the last two days over and over. She woke many times that first night, praying that it was only a nightmare and that Will would be lying next to her, but it wasn't. The dream was real._

* * *

_

It had been two months since Will left and Elizabeth felt the sting of loneliness every single day. For two months, she lived on the island where he left her. Every so often, she would journey to the beach and sit in the sand, staring out at the horizon for hours. The waves would wash in and out over her feet. She would remember the last thing he said to her.

"_Keep a weather eye on the horizon."_

That she would. Every night as the sun went down, she knew it was rising in the world of the dead where Will was ferrying souls to the other side. She would send her love to him on the wind and prayed he would feel it when it blew through his hair or sprayed the ocean on his face.

* * *

A month ago she had sent word to Singapore for her ship, _The Empress,_ to be brought to the island so that she could finally make her way to Port Royal to settle things there once and for all. Now the ship sat offshore in the harbor, waiting for its mistress to board. She took what personal items she had with her, her clothing and sword, and of course the chest, hidden inside a bottom compartment of her clothing chest, as she took the longboat to her ship. The crew was waiting for her, along with a surprise companion, AnaMaria, when she boarded the ship. All the men on board welcomed their captain and Pirate King. She gave orders for the sails to be hoisted and for them to make way for Port Royal. Upon giving orders, she went to her cabin. She spent a few minutes in there organizing her things until a knock came at the door. When she opened it, AnaMaria was standing there. Immediately, she invited her in.

"I heard what happened to Will," AnaMaria said consolingly. "Jack explained everything when he was in Tortuga."

"Yes, but without Jack sacrificing his chance for immortality, Will wouldn't even be alive," Elizabeth said.

"Jack is a good man," Ana said, pausing, "for the pirate he is."

"That he is," Elizabeth agreed. "Why don't you stay in my quarters with me so that you won't have to sleep below with the men and I'll have a companion to talk to."

"Thank you," Ana said. "So, to Port Royal we go?"

"Indeed," Elizabeth answered. "I have some business to tend to there with my father's estate. I know that I will get stares from the people there for all the rumors about me turning into a pirate and whatnot, but I don't really care for their opinions."

"You're a lot different than when I first met you," Ana complimented. "Not in a hundred years would I expect you or Turner to become pirates, much less Pirate Lord and King as well as captain of _The Flying Dutchman_."

"People can surprise you," Elizabeth commented. "As Jack has proven time and again."

Both women looked at one another and burst out laughing. Just as they finished laughing, Elizabeth felt very uneasy in her stomach. Quickly she ran out the door and made it to the railing of the ship just before she retched. When she finished, she sat on the deck of the ship. Not once in her entire life could she ever remember becoming seasick. She lived for the sea, the open air, and the beautiful water. Her stomach continued churning, so she stayed sitting. Ana came out of the cabin and crouched down next to Elizabeth.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Elizabeth answered. "I don't know what happened. I felt fine one moment and the next I just felt sick."

"You're perhaps just adjusting to the sea again. After all, you haven't been out to sea for two months," Ana said.

"You're probably right," Elizabeth agreed. "I just need a day or two to get my sea legs back again."

"Come on," Ana said, helping her get up. "I'll help you get back to the cabin and to lie down for a bit."

"Thank you Ana," Elizabeth said.

As they got back to their cabin, Ana helped Elizabeth to lie down on her bed. It felt good for Elizabeth to lie down. Eventually her stomach did settle enough for her to leave the cabin and go to the helm to take over for a while. Ana stood beside her, navigating and keeping an eye for other ships.

"Ana," Elizabeth said.

"Yes," Ana replied.

"I haven't officially named a first mate for _The Empress_," Elizabeth continued. "I would be honored if you would be my first mate."

"I accept, Captain Turner," Ana proudly replied.

* * *

The two women remained at the helm until sundown when both retired to their cabin and left the helm in the control of Tai Huang. Elizabeth did not fear mutiny because she was Pirate King and no one dared defy her. So, the two women went to their cabin and began to talk.

"Do you miss him terribly?" Ana asked.

"I do," Elizabeth answered. "We barely were married before I had to watch Da…Davy Jones drive a sword into Will's chest. My heart literally shattered right then and there. I thought I had lost Will forever. That's when Jack helped Will stab Jones's heart, to save him from dying."

"You must really love Will to wait for him for ten years," Ana said.

"I love him more than I could ever put into words. We've known one another since we were eleven years old. He's risked his life to save me so many times," Elizabeth replied. "There is something in the way he looks at me that makes me feel like there is no one else in the world around but the two of us."

"In ten years, when he comes home, will he be able to stay forever?" Ana inquired.

"If he has faithfully done his duty of ferrying souls to the other side and I have remained faithful to him, the Goddess Calypso will release him from his bond to _The Flying Dutchman_ and he can be with me," Elizabeth explained.

"Sounds like a high price to pay," Ana said, pulling herself under her covers to go to sleep.

"But it's worth it," Elizabeth said, pulling back her own blankets and lying down.

Long after Ana had fallen asleep, Elizabeth lay awake, thinking about Will. She pictured his face with his dark curls and deep brown eyes, the way his lips fit perfectly against hers, and she heard his comforting voice in her mind. Her mind turned away from Will for a moment to her puzzling bout of seasickness earlier. It was strange and unusual for her indeed. For a while she couldn't figure out what could be wrong with her. Suddenly, she remembered seeing the same condition in a woman who worked in the mansion for her father. Elizabeth tried to remember the last time she had her monthlies. The last date she came up with was one month before she and Will were married. In awe, she reached under the covers to touch her abdomen where she knew a new life was growing. A life she and Will had created out of love and devotion to one another. She felt a sense of peace creep over her as she knew that she wouldn't spend the next ten years alone. With pride and love, she would bring Will's child into the world and raise the child to love and admire his or her father by telling them stories about dashing pirates, blazing swords, and the man they would know as their father. Before drifting to sleep, Elizabeth looked out the porthole into the night sky.

"Will, you're going to be a father," she whispered before sleep overtook her.


	2. Surprises

The next week of sailing improved Elizabeth's spirits greatly. While she spent the mornings battling retching over the side of the ship, her afternoons and evenings were spent controlling the helm and conversing with Ana. She was grateful to have a fellow female pirate aboard to keep her company. Without the company, Elizabeth was sure all the men aboard would have driven her mad. After the first week, she told Ana about her pregnancy. Surprisingly, Ana was not shocked by the news.

"You and Will love one another," she said. "Why wouldn't you be blessed with a child?"

"It's a small miracle that I wasn't expecting," Elizabeth explained. "After all, Will and I were only together for one day."

"It only takes one day," Ana replied, pausing for a moment. "Trust me, I know."

"What happened, Ana?" Elizabeth asked, concerned for her friend.

"It was a long time ago, 'bout four years past, I was young and thought I loved someone," Ana said. "When I told him, he said that he would be a terrible father because he would never be home."

"That's horrible," Elizabeth gasped.

"Months later, I gave birth to a daughter. She was beautiful, with dark curls and curious eyes," Ana continued. "I named her Jacqueline."

"What happened to her?" Elizabeth inquired.

"About a year after her birth I gave her up to another family that could give her everything I couldn't. She would have a mother and a father, as well as a better life than the one I lead. The husband and wife couldn't have children and desperately wanted a daughter to love," Ana answered. "The only thing I requested of them was that they keep her name and they agreed."

"Oh Ana, I'm so sorry," Elizabeth consoled her friend.

"Don't ye worry about it. I know that she is doing fine. Her mother writes to me regularly to keep me updated on her," Ana said. "Don't you ever give up your little one, though. His father would want to be in their life and will in ten years."

"I won't," Elizabeth promised. "I know Will and he'll be surprised to have a family when he comes home, but proud to have a child."

"He'll be a good father," Ana said.

Elizabeth nodded. She knew Will would love to be with her through her pregnancy and the birth of her child, but as the circumstances were, he would not even know she had a child until he returned home. That night, after Ana had gone to sleep, she pulled out the chest containing her husband's heart. She leaned forward and listened. Will's steady heartbeat could be heard inside the chest. Quietly and gently, she pulled the chest close to her stomach, where her child was.

"That is your father's heartbeat," she whispered to the baby. "He loves you very much and wishes that he could be here."

Closing her eyes, Elizabeth began to imagine what the baby would look like. She hoped that the baby would have Will's eyes and devilishly good looks. While Elizabeth continued to imagine, she realized that for nine years, she would raise this child alone. She prayed that she would have enough strength to keep up with a child without Will beside her. When she opened her eyes, Ana was still sleeping, so she crept back to her clothing trunk and pulled open the bottom compartment and safely put Will chest back inside. She climbed back into her bed and pulled the covers around her. Tomorrow they would arrive in Port Royal and she would have to face everyone there, so she needed all the rest she could get. Unfortunately, sleep did not come easily. Her thoughts turned once more to Will. She wondered what he was doing right now and if she was in his thoughts as much as he was in hers. A few tears escaped the corners of her eyes and fell onto the pillow. She remembered a promise he made to her a long time ago, before they became pirates, before they even knew Jack Sparrow, and before they ever admitted their true feelings for one another.

* * *

They were seventeen years old and Elizabeth had just been introduced to society. Even though her social schedule was busy, she still made time to come see Will. Though her father didn't approve of their friendship, Elizabeth neither cared nor paid any attention to his disapproval. On Saturdays, Will was given the afternoons off to do as he pleased. So, she would meet him on the beach outside of town for a few hours, just to talk. One particular Saturday, she came to the beach upset and crying. Her father had informed her that very morning that she had reached marriageable age and would start looking for a suitor for her to marry. While she knew her father's intentions were noble, she still couldn't help but be upset. When she reached the beach, her cheeks were completely stained with tears. As soon as Will saw the tears, he went to her and asked what was wrong. She told him the truth. They sat in the sand together. After a few moments, he turned to her. 

"Elizabeth," he said.

"What is it, Will?" she asked.

"If there is anyway I could spare you from this, I promise that I will find it and keep you from being forced to marry someone you don't love," he said.

"You would?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.

* * *

She smiled when she realized that he had fulfilled his promise to her. He had saved her from marrying someone she didn't love. Now she was married to the love of her life and expecting his child. Her tears dried when she realized that, but she still missed him so much. As she calmed down, sleep began to overtake her. Just before falling asleep, a bright light filled the room. Elizabeth stirred and looked over to see Ana, unaffected and still asleep. She sat up and looked toward the light to see a figure coming out. The figure belonged to Tia Dalma, rather Calypso in human form. Elizabeth bowed her head in reverence. 

"What do I owe the great honor of your visit, Calypso?" she asked.

"You may call me Tia Dalma if ya wish," Calypso said, stepping towards Elizabeth and sitting on the end of the bed. "I come because I hear that ya havin' a chile, William Turner's chile."

"Yes," Elizabeth answered. "It's true."

"'Tis a blessin' that should be celebrated by both parents," Calypso said, placing her hand on Elizabeth's stomach. "I come to tell ya that I will tell William of his chile."

"You will?" Elizabeth gasped. "Oh, thank you Tia Dalma. You don't know what this means to me!"

"I also come to tell ya that because of him curse, William will not age," Calypso continued. "So, I have decided that neither shall you."

Elizabeth nodded in understanding. After that, Calypso got up and with a flash of light, was gone again. Elizabeth laid back down and found that sleep came easier knowing that Will would soon know about the baby. She had the word of the Sea Goddess herself.

* * *

The next morning, Elizabeth woke to the bustling of the crew as they neared land. She dressed and went outside. Ana was already awake and giving orders, as a first mate should. Elizabeth could see Port Royal and it was exactly as it had always been, a busy port. As they neared the port, she ordered the men to take down the sails and guide the ship next to the dock. _The Empress _sailed easily to the dock and Elizabeth jumped off the ship and tied the rope around a post to secure the ship. With strict orders to stay on the ship, only Elizabeth and Ana got off while the rest of the crew stayed on board. Elizabeth began the journey to the Governor's mansion, her old home. 

"Where did you live?" Ana asked.

"See that house on top of the hill?" Elizabeth asked, pointing to the mansion. "That was my home with my father."

"You lived there?" Ana asked in disbelief.

"I was the Governor's daughter," Elizabeth explained. "Come on, I just need to get a few things and make sure that nothing happens to my father's estate."

The two women made their way through town. As they walked through, other women held their children back and whispered. Elizabeth could feel the sting of their stares boring into her back, but she didn't care what they thought. Many of the mothers would know that she was with child, even if she wasn't really showing yet. She knew they would figure that Will got her pregnant and then left her. None of that mattered anymore to her. All that mattered was that she knew she was married and carrying the child of her husband, whom she loved with all of her heart. Finally, after what seemed like an eternal walk, they reached the front door of the mansion. Elizabeth knocked and waited for the door to open. It creaked open and Andrew, her father's butler, greeted them warmly and invited them inside.

"Miss Swann!" he exclaimed. "It is so good to see you. After the terrible news of your father's passing arrived to us, we all wondered if you were alright."

"Andrew," she warmly said, kissing the old man's cheek, "yes, I'm quite alright, but it's Mrs. Turner now. Will and I were married."

"You were?" he asked, taking her hands. "Then where is your ring?"

"Will and I didn't have time to get any. We were married on a ship after father passed," Elizabeth explained.

"Oh, well you have my congratulations and well wishes for the both of you," he said.

"Thank you," she replied.

* * *

Elizabeth and Ana went upstairs to Elizabeth's old room. Everything was just as she had left it almost a year ago. She traced the length of her bed with her fingers and looked out the window at the view of Port Royal. Ana stood back and let Elizabeth deal with her past. Elizabeth walked over to a desk and opened a box. She pulled out two rings and slipped them onto her left ring finger. She turned around and showed Ana. 

"These rings were my mother's. My father always told me that he wanted me to wear them when I got married. Now I can," she explained. "Even though Will and I don't need rings to show our love, it will clear up any more questions that people may have."

Elizabeth continued to walk around her room. She looked in the wardrobe at her dresses and dreaded corsets. In her head she silently thanked God that pirate women didn't wear corsets. For all the beauty they could bring, they weren't worth wearing. As she continued to look around at the things that reminded her of her former life, one of the many housemaids walked in. It was Lily, one of Elizabeth's favorites that she had grown up knowing.

"Lily!" she exclaimed and walked over to embrace her.

"Miss Swann," Lily said as she eagerly hugged her mistress.

"Not anymore," Elizabeth corrected. "I'm Mrs. Turner now."

"Congratulations," Lily said. "I always knew you loved him."

"Well, you knew me better than most people did," Elizabeth said.

"When are you expecting?" Lily asked bluntly.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, dumbfounded.

"The baby. When is it due?" Lily inquired.

"In about seven months, probably March," Elizabeth replied. "How could you know?"

"Your form is beginning to change to bear your child and you're glowing like an expectant mother," Lily answered. "I've been around expectant mothers for a long time and delivered many of their babies. I know these things."

"Is it really that obvious?" Elizabeth asked.

"Only to those who know what to look for," Lily replied laughing. "So, I have found the blushing bride, but where is the handsome groom?"

"He had to leave for some business, but he'll return home later," Elizabeth answered, knowing it was only half the truth.

"And you with child?" Lily asked.

"He didn't know when he left. I only just found out, but I sent word to him," Elizabeth replied.

"Will is going to be a fine father for sure and you, a wonderful mother," Lily said.

"Thank you," replied Elizabeth.

"Are you going to stay here?" Lily inquired.

"No," Elizabeth said. "Will and I are going to live closer to where some of our friends live for a while, at least until after the baby is born. This is my friend Ana who has offered to help us."

"It's nice to meet you," Ana politely said.

"Pleased to meet you as well. Well, in that case, you'll be needing something for the baby to sleep in," Lily said. "Come with me, I want to show you something."

Elizabeth and Ana followed Lily into another room of the house. Lily pulled out a small basket lined with blankets, baby blankets. It was beautifully decorated with white ribbons attached to the side. Elizabeth could hardly believe her eyes.

"I started making this when you were engaged to Will here," Lily explained. "It was going to be my wedding present to you, but you weren't married here. It's called a Moses basket because it's what they placed the baby Moses in before he was put in the river in the Bible."

"Lily," Elizabeth said, taking the basket. "This is beautiful. I couldn't imagine a better place to put my baby to sleep in. Thank you."

"You're more than welcome. So, you've come to fetch your things and?" Lily asked.

"I need to settle my father's affairs before I leave. I don't know if he left a will or anything before he died, so I need to speak with his lawyer," Elizabeth answered.

"I'll send for him immediately," Lily said.

* * *

Elizabeth waited in her father's office for about fifteen minutes before her father's lawyer, Mr. Thomas, arrived. Once he arrived, he spoke with Elizabeth for over an hour about her father's estate. Like most men of his status, Weatherby Swann did leave a will just in case something should happen to him. In that will, he stated that everything would go to Elizabeth, his only child. That meant the house and all things inside the house were officially property of Elizabeth Swann Turner. Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief to know that she had something substantial to her name and a place to call home for her family once Will could come home for good. For now, she decided to leave the house in charge of Andrew and Lily until she could come home. That evening, after dinner in the mansion, Ana and Elizabeth said their goodbyes to the household and walked back to _The Empress_ with the Moses basket that Lily had given Elizabeth as a gift. Elizabeth ordered that they set sail immediately for Tortuga to get supplies for a ten month long voyage. She decided that the only stop they would make otherwise would be for her to give birth to her child when the time came. _

* * *

Aboard the Flying Dutchman_

Captain William Turner stood at the helm of his ship as the sun rose over the ocean. It was another beautiful sunrise that he had seen. However, he couldn't look at it without thinking of his Elizabeth. It had been over two months since the last time he had seen her. It would be near ten years before he could see her again. The curse that had saved his life had also condemned him to ten years of loneliness without his wife. His wife, the woman he loved more than anything else in this world. He knew that it was tearing her up inside too to be without him. In order not to let his grief consume him, he immersed himself in the job of ferrying the souls to the other side and making the transition for some as easy as possible. If he were to do his job to the satisfaction of Calypso, he would be released in ten years from his bond to the Dutchman. Will turned away from the sunrise and looked down at the scar where his heart had been cut out. His heart, which he freely gave to Elizabeth to keep safe for ten years on the one day they had spent together before his sentence was to begin.

Bootstrap Bill climbed the steps to the helm to stand beside his son. If it was one consolation to being on the Dutchman without Elizabeth, at least Will had his father. This would give him the opportunity to get to know the father he never knew as a child. Bootstrap stood next to his son, knowing how much pain he was in. He placed his hand on Will's shoulder.

"Don't worry son," he said. "You'll see her again."

"I know," Will replied.

After a while, Will retired to his cabin and let his father control the helm for a while. Will sat on the edge of his bed and rested his head on his folded hands. His thoughts still dwelt on Elizabeth. He wondered what she was doing and how she was doing. As he sat there, a bright light filled the room. Will stared into the light as a figure came out of it. Calypso, in human form, stood before him. He stood up and bowed to the Goddess.

"What do I owe the honor of your visit, Calypso?" he asked.

"I bring ya good news from your wife, William Turner," she said.

"Elizabeth," he whispered.

"She will bring your chile into the world," she said before vanishing before his eyes.

Will sat back down on the bed, speechless. He couldn't believe what he had just been told. He was going to be a father. The thought had never occurred to him that the one time he had been with Elizabeth could produce a child. At that same moment an incredible guilt set in over him. Elizabeth would have to endure the pregnancy and childbirth alone. More than anything he wanted to be there for her and comfort her, but he knew that it was impossible. He prayed that she knew that he wanted to be there as she brought their child into the world. Elizabeth had given him everything and now the most precious gift of all, a family.

**

* * *

A/N: Well, here is the second chapter. Thank you to all who have reviewed so far. Excuse my attempt at Calypso's accent, I know that it was pretty bad. Review and let me know what you think. There will be lots more Will appearances in the future to let you know.**


	3. One Year

Elizabeth woke to the wails of her screaming son. She leaned over his basket and began to sooth him. Slowly, his sobs subsided as she rubbed his tiny stomach and sang to him. It was the same song everytime he woke, so it was comforting to him.

_Yo ho, all together_

_Hoist the colours high_

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars_

_Never say we die_

Little William was barely three months old, but he was the center of Elizabeth's life. He had her light curls and Will's dark, curious eyes. Most of the time, he was a happy and content baby, which Elizabeth was thankful for, but occasionally he became upset until Elizabeth would sing to him. Even at his early age, he already showed his interest in pirates. Elizabeth wondered everyday how long it would be until he attempted to pick up his first sword. For sanity's sake, she prayed it wasn't until he was at least ten years old and his father was home to help teach him.

After soothing William, Elizabeth remained awake. The sun was just rising as she looked out throught the port hole by her bedside. Today would be especially hard for her as it was the one year anniversary of her marriage to Will and one year since she was separated from him. The last year had been the lonliest and most terrifying she had ever experienced in her young life, but at the same time joyful with the birth of her son. Her little boy, the miracle she was not expecting, but was grateful for him everyday. In him, she saw so much of her beloved Will. He was curious, quiet, and gentle. With the light gently cascading around her, she could see the outline of her precious child as he lay sleeping in his basket. During this peaceful time, she took time to reminice about the last year.

* * *

It was in the midst of a battle in the biggest mealstrom anyone had ever seen that she married the love of her life, William Turner. They had exchanged their vows amidst fighting off enemies, which seemed fitting for two pirates such as themselves. Elizabeth had never been happier when Barbossa pronounced them man and wife and Will kissed her with the waves splashing around them. In that moment, nothing else mattered but her and Will. Unfortunately, the battle had to continue, and thus their ceremony was cut short by battle. During that same battle, Elizabeth watched everything she loved be destroyed before her very eyes as Davy Jones drove his sword into Will's heart. She watched her beloved struggle to breath and stay alive as she kept calling to him to stay with her. She remembered the numb feeling as she watch Jack help Will stab the heart of Jones and how desperately she tried to stay with Will as Jack pulled her away before _The Dutchman_ was taken by the sea.When it reemerged with Will at the helm, she was overjoyed that he was alive. From there, the battle was won for the pirates after Lord Beckett's ship was sunk and he along with it. After the battle, she had one day with Will before his ten-year sentence was to begin. The one day to consummate their marriage and their love for one another. After which, she was left to wait for him for ten years.

* * *

Elizabeth remembered discovering her pregnancy and the joy she felt to have a part of Will with her. The first few months were not easy as she settled the affairs of her father in Port Royal and had _The Empress_ readied to set sail. Once on the open sea, things became easier for Elizabeth. Ana stayed on as her first mate and companion to talk to when the men drove her insane. The months crept by as they sailed from port to port with no particular purpose other than sailing. With every month, Elizabeth grew with the child inside of her. At eight months, her ship ran into an old friend, _The Black Pearl_. She ordered that her ship be brought alongside _The Pearl_. She crossed over and was greeted by Barbossa, Jack, and the rest of the crew. Jack had only recently gotten _The Pearl_ back and the position of Captain was still in heated debate. Elizabeth used her power as Pirate King to declare Jack as rightful Captain of _The Black Pearl_. As a gesture, Jack offered Barbossa the position of first mate, which he accepted under the condition that he would never mutiny and swore on the Code. After that was settled, the rest of the crew formally greeted Elizabeth. All, save Jack and Mr. Gibbs, were shocked at the news of her pregnancy and offered their congratulations. Aside, Jack lamented that he no longer could make anymore eunich jokes about Will because a child was living proof that he, in fact, was not one. Elizabeth laughed at Jack's torment and thanked the rest of the crew for their well wishes. That evening, after dining with the crew of _The Black Pearl_, Elizabeth said her goodbyes and returned to her own ship to set sail for another port.

* * *

The next memory that encountered Elizabeth's mind was one of the most physically painful ones as it was the day that little William entered this world. She remembered _The Empress_ docking at an island port near Port Royal just as she went into labor. Upon arriving, Ana sent out two crew members to seek out a midwife to assist in the birth while she stayed on the ship to keep Elizabeth calm. Three hours passed and there still was no sign of the midwife or two crew members. Elizabeth's contractions increased as did her anxiety. She knew that if the midwife did not arrive soon, her baby would arrive first. With every contraction that racked her body, Elizabeth cried out in pain. She cried out for Will and begged Calypso to have mercy and let him be with her. She cried out to no avail. Ana did the best she could in keeping Elizabeth calm and comforable, but she knew that it was little use because she had gone through the pain of childbirth before. It is a pain like nothing anyone had ever endured. Another ten hours passed and still no sign of a midwife anywhere. Elizabeth was in so much pain that she cried out for minutes at a time. The rest of the crew on board knew their captain was suffering, but could do nothing to help, so they all paced the ship deck like a bunch of expectant fathers. Ana kept them at bay and gave them chores to do, but they still worried. After another two hours, Ana checked Elizabeth and determined that she would deliver the baby without a midwife's help. She told Elizabeth that it was time to push. With all the energy she could gather, Elizabeth began pushing. She pushed all she could for an hour and the baby still was not out. Ana urged her, but all her energy was drained. Suddenly, a bright, white light filled the room and Calypso stepped out of the light. Ana bowed reverently as Calypso went to Elizabeth's side.

_"Elizabeth," she said calmly and evenly. "I know ya are outa energy to deliver this chile, but I come to tell ya that 'tings are gonna be fine. Ya gonna have this chile and he's gonna be big and strong like his father."_

_"How do you know?" Elizabeth asked breathlessly._

_"I know all 'tings in dis world," Calypso answered. "I also have a gift for ya."_

_"A gift?" Elizabeth asked._

_"I am da Sea Goddess and can do as I please. I 'ave decided that what ya need to get t'rough dis birth is William Turner," Calypso explained. "So, I bring him to ya."_

Elizabeth remembered looking as another white light filled the room and Will stepped out of it into the room. Immediately, he went to her side and held her hand. She felt his skin touch hers and she knew he was real. The Sea Goddess had shown mercy and brought Will to her side for the birth of their child. It was a miracle and it renewed Elizabeth's strength to push again. Calypso stood aside as Elizabeth pushed until she felt the baby leave her body and heard his first piercing scream. Tears streamed down her face as Ana placed little William on her stomach and she looked down into his eyes for the first time. Will kissed her forehead tenderly and then her lips. His touch was heaven to her after her ordeal. Ana took the baby and cleaned him up, then properly presented him to his parents.

_"He's beautiful, Elizabeth," Will said, gazing down at the infant in his wife's arms. "I'm so proud of you."_

_"I've missed you so much Will," Elizabeth replied._

_"And I you," he said._

_"Would you like to hold your son?" she asked._

_"Yes," he said, taking the tiny baby in his arms._

Elizabeth remembered seeing Will hold their son. Tears welled up in her eyes as she saw father and son together. It would be the last time he would see his son as a baby, but she was glad he was there for the birth. Without him by her side, she wouldn't have had the strength to give birth to their son. After a few quiet moments, Calypso nodded at Will. Gently, he handed the baby back to Elizabeth and kissed her goodbye. He told her that he loved her so much. With that, Will vanished with the Sea Goddess to continue his duty.

* * *

Since that night, Elizabeth had sailed for a while longer with her little son. The first few nights were an adjustment, but since then, everything had been wonderful for her and the baby. Now, William was starting to sleep through the nights and felt at ease with life on the open sea. Elizabeth got off her bed and got dressed for the day. Yes, the day would not be easy, but with her memories, she could get through it. With her memories, her son, and the strong love for her husband, she would make it through nine more years until Will could come home.**

* * *

**


	4. Two Years

**A/N: If you haven't gone back and read chapter 3, it would be highly advised as I reposted it as an actual chapter instead of a note.**

* * *

Elizabeth gazed down at her son, sleeping in his basket. He was just over a year old and the most active little boy she had ever known. When he was awake, she could hardly keep him still long enough to get him dressed. Especially, since they had been living on land for a while. It was easier to contain him on a ship, but land was a different story. But, nonetheless, she was glad her son was healthy and normal. In the light of the moon, his blonde curls glowed around his face like that of an angel. As he lay sleeping, Elizabeth thought he looked like a little cherebum. In a sense, he was her little angel, a miracle to get her through the long years without Will. The morning would bring the two year anniversary of her wedding and separation from Will. Another year gone and eight more to go before she would see him again. It would be a long day for her, but one filled with her son's activities to divert her from grieving too much. Just as the sun began to rise, William stirred in his basket. 

"You are your father's son," she mused to herself, "an early riser."

Just as he woke, Elizabeth lifted him from his bed and placed him in her lap. For a few moments, he looked up inquizzitively at his mother with his wide, curious eyes. Elizabeth gazed back at him lovingly, humming a small song to keep him calm as she began to dress him for the day. It would be their last day on the small island they had settled on a year ago. Ana had stayed with her to help with the baby and for complany. Elizabeth had decided that she would spend a year at sea and a year on land until Will came home to occupy her thoughts and time. Not only did she have a duty as Pirate Lord and King of the Brethren Court, but as a mother to her son. So, every other year she would spend at sea with her son, sailing to all the ports where the Pirate Lords were located to check on things and then spend a year on land, spending private time as a family with William. It seemed to be the best thing for everyone involved.

_The Empress _was waiting for her arrival in the harbor. After dressing William, she began to gather his things to take on the ship. Ana was in the other room of the house gathering her own things as well. A few men from the crew came ashore and began to take things to the ship from the house. Elizabeth directed them on what to take and where to put it as she held her son in her arms. The last thing taken was her clothing trunk that kept Will's chest safe inside the bottom. She looked with one last definitive sigh at the house and followed the trunk to the shore where she, William, Ana, and the two crew members with the trunk got into the long boat and rowed to the ship. Once on the ship, the sails were lowered and it made its way out of the harbor to the open sea. Elizabeth settled into her quarters with William and Ana. William was quite content to play on the floor with a few wooden toys that he could grasp. Elizabeth gave a few orders for Ana to carry out, which included taking over the helm until the afternoon so that she could get her son situated and eventually napping. When Ana left the room, Elizabeth sat on her bed and watched her son play on the floor. He seemed happy to be at sea after their year on land. It hadn't been easy for either of them.

* * *

When William was three months old, they docked at the exact island where Elizabeth had spent her last day with Will. She decided that the island is where they would live and wait for Will to come home. As soon as they were ashore, they set out for the shack that Elizabeth had preciously occupied before going out to sea. Though it wasn't much, it would be home to two women and a baby. When they arrived, the shack was still unoccupied, so they made themselves at home. Ana let Elizabeth take the bigger room in the back for herself and William and took the smaller one in front. Once everything was situated, the shack looked more like a home.

The first few days were an adjustment to not being on the open sea. William cried more at night without the rocking of a ship to lull him to sleep, so Elizabeth improvised and placed his basket on two curved tree limbs to make it a cradle. It worked as soon he was sleeping through the night again. She and Ana worked out a schedule to live their lives by. Every other day they would go down to the beach and do the washing and once a week they would go out and gather enough food for the next week. Each time, Elizabeth would create a sling from a blanket to carry William in. The island was a perfect place for all of them to live. Within a few months, it felt like they had always lived there. William grew bigger with every month that passed. Soon, he was turning himself over on his stomach and trying to crawl. Elizabeth marveled at each new thing her son learned to do on his own, but still enjoyed most the times where he was in her arms while nursing or being rocked to sleep.

The months crept by peacefully, much to Elizabeth's relief. It seemed that no one else lived on the island, which was perfect. She and Ana were able to go about their routines in peace. During the year on the island also brought a special occasion, William's first birthday. In the early morning hours, Elizabeth took her sleeping son into her arms and cradled him close. For all the pain it took to bring her son into the world, she was so happy to have him with her. He was a part of Will that she could keep close. In her son, she saw Will's curiousity about his world and her own love for pirates. For not only did he fall asleep to his pirate lullaby, but he constantly grasped at Elizabeth's necklace, her piece of eight as Pirate Lord of the South China Sea. His love for pirates did not concern her for she knew that in time, she would teach him how to be a pirate and a good man, like his father. She kissed his forehead and brushed his light curls away from his face.

_"My little William," she whispered. "You'll never know how much I love you. You have so much of your father in you."_

It was on that day Elizabeth decided to keep a journal of their son's progress through his first nine years of life. A collection of funny and amusing things that William would do in the coming years to give to Will when he returned home. She had just the book for the occasion. Gently, she placed her sleeping son back into his cradle and crept to the end of the bed. Inside her trunk, she pulled out a small, ivory-colored book. The cover had ivy leaves painted across it in emerald. Elizabeth sat on the end of the bed and opened it to the first page and began to write things from her son's first year of life. It would be something Will would want to read when he came home. Eventually, when William could write, she would let him write in the book for his father. Until then, Elizabeth would keep track of things.

Two months later, she sent for _The Empress _to be brought to their island to set sail for another year at sea. The last month on the island, Elizabeth and Ana made preparations to board the ship and how they would leave the house for when they would come back to it in another year. All the clothes not necessary until the trip were washed and packed away. Elizabeth packed away the journal, some of William's toys, and her own possessions that she wished to take with her. Will's chest was secure in the bottom of her trunk.

The last night on the island, Elizabeth asked Ana to watch William for a while while she tended to one last thing. She walked down to the shore and continued walked until she reached the rocks. It was the exact location in which she said goodbye to Will. She closed her eyes and could almost still feel his touch and kiss. The ocean sprayed water lightly on her face and she breathed in the sea air. After a few minutes, she walked away from the shore into a nearby jungle. Immediately, she walked to a particular tree and grazed her hand across it. In the trunk were carved the words _W & E Turner_. This was the exact place where she and Will had consummated their marriage. He had carved those words into the trunk after. Upon seeing them in the moonlight, Elizabeth fell to her knees and began to sob. It had been months since she had last cried for Will, but her emotions finally overpowered her resolve to stay strong. She missed him more than anything and wanted him. For over an hour, she sat under the tree and cried until she physically couldn't cry anymore. Once her breathing settled, she realized that she had to get home to her son. Using the tree for support, she stood up. Part of the tree gave in as she put her hand against it. It revealed a hole. Elizabeth reached inside of it and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. She held it up to the moonlight and saw her name on the front in Will's handwriting. Knowing she couldn't read it in the light of the moon, she bolted for the house. Her heart was pounding as she reached the house and got inside. Immediately, she sat down by one of the lamps and opened the parchment. It was a letter from Will.

_My dearest Elizabeth,_

_I do not know when you will find this letter, whether it be months from now or years into my duty. As I write this, I'm sitting under the tree with our initials carved into it and gazing at your sleeping form. You are so beautiful when you sleep and even more beautiful because you are my wife. I love you so much that words could never fully describe. From the moment we met on the ship when we were eleven years old, I knew that you would be the one that I would fall in love with. As we grew older, I realized that life had little meaning if it wasn't with you. That is why I came after you when you were taken captive the first time by Barbossa. Everything I have done has been for you because I love you. I know that everything hasn't been easy for us. Lord Beckett interrupting our first wedding, going to the ends of the earth to rescue Jack, your father passing away, our wedding in the middle of a battle, and my curse to the Dutchman. It seems as if everything has been a fight for us to be together, but I promise that when these ten years are up, we'll be together always and be a normal family with children and a place to live. I promise you this Elizabeth. Ten years is going to feel like an eternity for both of us, but do not despair. Know that you will be in my thoughts all the time. You are strong, Elizabeth, and a remarkable woman. I am proud to be your husband. When you feel alone, read this letter and know that no matter where I am, I am always with you. Our hearts have connected us deeper than any curse can try and separate. You have my heart physically, but you have always had my heart. I love you Elizabeth._

_Your loving husband,_

_Will_

Elizabeth folded the letter and held it to her heart. Will knew that she would need encouragement through the years and saw to it that she would have something from him. In the letter, she could feel his presence around her. Though it was small, it was comforting. Elizabeth knew that his love was unending for her as was hers for him. Will had given her a gift that would help her to make it through the next years of lonliness until he could come home.


	5. Three Years

The house was exactly as they had left it a year ago, untouched by anything but rain. Elizabeth, William, and Ana were home again. Little William walked ahead on his unsteady legs to the door of the house. He touched the wood of the door and squealed with delight. Elizabeth smiled at her son, walked over, and scooped him into her arms.

"Mama..."he said. "Mama...home?"

"Yes William, we're home," she replied.

William was just over two years old. Now that he was walking, Elizabeth had an even harder time keeping up with him. At times when he drove her insane, she wished Will could be there to help her chase him down. For all the times William would drive her crazy, there were at least two times that she would hold him close and thank God that she had a child. He was her world.

The three quickly settled into their home again. William played noisily on the floor with his toys that he had aquired over the last year at sea while Ana and Elizabeth prepared dinner. All were happy to be on land again for a while. The last year at sea was rather difficult, especially for Elizabeth.

* * *

When they had set sail, they made their way for Tortuga first to visit some old friends. Just as they arrived, they saw _The Black Pearl_ docked. Elizabeth was happy to run into Jack, Barbossa, and Mr. Gibbs. Jack was happy to meet little William for the first time. Elizabeth officially named him Uncle Jack, which he accepted with great pride. Both crews dined in Tortuga that evening and shared stories. Jack told lavish stories to little William, who squealed with glee at his uncle's outlandish movements and the sound of his many voices. It was a great evening. After, both crews returned to their respective ships and set sail in the morning. As was her job as Pirate King, Elizabeth sailed to all the ports where the other Pirate Lords were located to check on things. All was well and the pirates were even flourishing in most of the ports. In France, Elizabeth picked out a wooden toy train for William, who pushed it around the floor of her cabin with joy. She sat on her bed with the journal out, documenting her son's reactions for Will. She felt a pang in her heart as he looked up at her with his big, brown eyes. They were exactly like Will's. Quietly she pulled out the letter he had left her and read it once more. Upon finishing it, she felt better.

Nine months into their journey they ran into _The Black Pearl _again, just after William's second birthday. Elizabeth, little William, and Ana went over to _The Pearl_ to say hello to their friends. Jack warmly greeted his favorite nephew. Everyone was happy to see one another again so soon. Elizabeth looked around at the crew to see many new faces, but also the familiar, save one.

_"Where is Mr. Gibbs?" she asked, shifting her son from one hip to the other._

_"Gibbs passed 'bout two months ago," Jack solemnly answered._

_"Oh," she said. "How did he die?"_

_"We're not sure. A month before, he got very ill and just couldn't seem to recover," Jack answered. "Died before we could get to shore to see a doctor."_

_Elizabeth nodded and knew what that meant. "Did Will come?" she asked._

_"Yes, Will came," Jack replied. "Gibbs chose to pass on though. He inquired about you and your son. I told him the last time I saw ye, that both were well and that your son was growing."_

_"Will was on this deck..." she mumbled, fighting back her tears._

Ana stepped forward and tried to take little William into her arms to relieve Elizabeth for a moment to grieve. He cried in protest for his mother. Elizabeth told Ana that it was alright and she held her son close. The entire crew looked on with sympathy, knowing well how much it hurt Elizabeth to be separated from Will. Jack offered his cabin to Elizabeth so she could have a few moments alone with her son to recompose herself. She accepted and went into the cabin. For a few minutes, she walked around the room, calming her son while fighting her own urge to cry. She sat on the bed and rocked William in her arms. He curled up against her chest and fell asleep. Softly, she kissed his forehead. She got up and walked out of the cabin with her sleeping son in her arms. Jack made sure that she was alright. Then Elizabeth, Ana, and William went back over to their ship. When they returned, Elizabeth put William in his bed and kissed him goodnight. She sat on her bed and pulled her knees up to her chest and cried. Cried for Mr. Gibbs, cried for Will, cried that there were still so many years left, and cried that William would not know his father until he was older. Ana gave her some privacy and slept below deck that night with the other crew. Later that night, Elizabeth lit a lantern in her cabin and sat at her desk. She got out a quill, ink, and a piece of parchment. In a stroke of brilliancy, she decided to write letters to Will whenever she missed him most. This would be her first, but certainly not her last. She put the quill to the parchment and began to write.

_Will,_

_I cried again today. Cried for the first time in a few months. I had busied myself with my duties as Pirate Lord and King and being a mother to our son that I had forgotten how much I truly missed you. When I found out that Mr. Gibbs had passed and that you had been on the Pearl less than three months after I was, my strength deteriorated and I allowed myself to cry. Little William was at a lost to why his mother was crying, but he's still too young to understand these things. He looks so much like you. I see so much of you in him, especially his curiousity and his eyes. Everytime he looks at me, I see those same eyes. Everyday I thank God for him. He truly is our miracle because he has helped me through the lonliness and gives you something to look forward to when you come home. I wasn't expecting to conceive a child after one night with you, but I'm glad that I did. Will, I miss you so much. I miss the sound of your voice, the feel of your touch, and your kisses. When you come home, we have so much to catch up on. Ten years is a long time to be separated from the one you love. My love for you is changing. It's not diminishing, but growing with every moment we're apart. I love you Will. I always have and always will. I look forward to the day when you can come home._

_Your loving wife,_

_Elizabeth_

Elizabeth finished her letter and folded it. She placed it safely in her trunk, next to the journal with William's progress. The lantern was just about to die when she blew it out and climbed into her bed. Quietly, she leaned over the side to check on William. He was still fast asleep in his bed. Elizabeth lovingly watched her son's chest rise and fall with his breathing. She whispered her love to him before falling asleep herself.

* * *

The last three months of the journey were easier. William enjoyed the sea as much as his mother and loved to be outside the cabin. Elizabeth glowed with pride each time she brought William outside and he clapped his hands everytime the ocean would spray him. There was no doubt that he was a Turner. It made sense because his parents met, fell in love, and were married at sea. He even learned to walk with his sea legs first. The entire crew had a time chasing him across the deck, dealing with his two year old antics, and keeping him out of trouble. Elizabeth enjoyed every minute of it and documented it in the journal. She smiled when she thought of the journeys that they would share as a family when Will would come home. The last stop they made on the journey was the island. Ana, Elizabeth, and William were home for another year._

* * *

_

_Aboard the Flying Dutchman_

Will was below deck in his cabin. The sun had just risen to another day. It wasn't just any day though. To Will, it was the three year anniversary of his marriage and separation from Elizabeth. It had been three full years since they were married, three years since his heart had been cut out, and three years since he had begun his duty of ferrying souls to the next world. Not a single day would go by without thinking of her and their son. He thought of all the things he wanted to do as a father when he got home. A father. He really was a father. Elizabeth had given him a beautiful son, the most precious gift he could ever receive. Will thought of his own father. Over the last three years, he had come to know the man he never knew as a child. They often exchanged stories and talked about Will's mother.

_"I loved Laura with all of my heart," Bootstrap said. "But we were poor, so I became a pirate to provide something for her."_

_"Was that before or after I was born?" Will asked._

_"Before," Bootstrap answered. "She sent word to me a month after I left that she was with child. I came home just before you were born and watched you enter this world. It was then that I realized that I wanted you to have everything I never had in this life, but what I didn't realize was the cost it would require."_

_"She always talked about you," Will said. "Until the day she died, she told me stories about you, but never that you were a pirate."_

_"She thought I was a merchant," Bootstrap said. "That's what I told her because I didn't want to break her heart with the knowledge that I was a pirate. Days before I was going to come home, Jack was mutinied upon and I ended up strapped to a cannon on the bottom of the ocean. I never got to say goodbye to your mother."_

_"She knew you loved her and were only doing what was right by you," Will said._

_"I never got to give her the one thing I always promised her," Bootstrap said. "But I want you to have it now to give to Elizabeth."_

_"What is it?" Will asked._

_"This," Bootstrap said, pulling a ring out of his pocket. "During on of our trips to Singapore, I found a jeweler and had him make this ring for your mother. Each stone represented something about our relationship. I want you to pick what each represents for you and Elizabeth."_

Will looked down at the ring on a cord around his neck. It was over a year ago when his father had given it to him and he couldn't wait to give it to Elizabeth. Underneath the necklace was his scar where his heart used to be. It was an adjustment to not having a heartbeat, but he knew that it was still beating. For as long as he could remember, it had only beat for one person and that was Elizabeth. He loved her unconditionally. Now, she had his heart and was keeping it safe for him, but it had always belonged to her. He told her that when he left it with her. Somehow, he felt that she always had known that. Through everything they had come through to be together, she had known. The last three years were torture for him, but he knew that while it was torture for him, it had to be worse for Elizabeth. She had gone through pregnancy alone and was now raising their son, who he knew would be a handful if he was anything like his father. He couldn't wait to come home and repay her for all that she had done alone.


	6. Four Years

Once again, _The Empress _waited in the harbor by the island to pick up it's captain and first mate. Elizabeth and Ana hurriedly scattered around the house, getting things ready to go. William tottled around, making as much of a mess as a three year old could and causing his mother to sit him on a chair to keep him quiet. Elizabeth was looking forward to another year at sea with her son. She had missed the ocean air and the rocking of the ship. It would be another year of adventure that she could share with her ever-growing son. She couldn't wait to take him on a visit to Port Royal to see Andrew and Lily. That was to be one of their many stops this journey as well as Tortuga, France, Singapore, and other various ports.

Two men from the crew arrived at the house to carry their things back to the ship. Elizabeth, Ana, and William followed behind to the long boat. They rowed out to the ship and climbed aboard. Elizabeth gave the orders to have the sails raised and to set sail. She then went into her cabin to settle herself and her son. William was so exhausted from his general excitement that he went down without a fight for his nap. His mother laid him on her bed and kissed his cheek. She opened her trunk at the end of her bed and unlatched the bottom compartment to check on Will's chest. It was still there and she could still hear her husband's heart steadily beating. Softly, she fingered the carvings on the side and sighed. Quietly, she relatched the compartment and covered it. Strewn across the bottom of the trunk were many letters she had written over the last year, the journal, and various articles of clothing. She sat on the edge of the bed. Today was four years to the day that she and Will were married. Four years since she watched Davy Jones stab her beloved in the chest. Only six more years remained until she would be held in Will's arms once more. As she sat there, she thought of the last year on land.

* * *

William had made the adjustment from sea to land without much difficulty. Learning how to walk at sea made his balance impeccable on land. Elizabeth and Ana settled into their routine again of cooking, cleaning, and taking care of William. Now that he was older, Elizabeth would take him to the shore and allow him to wade in the very shallowest of waters. Occasionally, she would take him out into the deeper waters with her and kick his legs to get the feel for swimming. She decided that when he was older, she would teach him how to properly swim. For now, he was content to giggle and splash about in the water. When they would return to the house, William's hair would begin to dry in ringlet curls at the base of his neck. The same distinctive curls that his father possessed. Elizabeth beamed at how big her son was growing. He was her pride and joy. 

A few months into their stay on land, the trio were visited by none other than Barbossa and Jack Sparrow himself. They found their house without much difficulty. Elizabeth was surprised to see both of them, but glad nonetheless to have friends come visit their humble abode. She invited them to stay for dinner and they accepted. At dinner, William sat on his Uncle Jack's knee and listened to his stories once again. He laughed and clapped his hands when Jack started talking like the Pelegostos. Elizabeth smiled for she too thought the voice had a humorous sound to it. After dinner, Elizabeth put the baby down for the night and came back out of her room. Jack, Barbossa, and Ana were all sitting in front of the fire sharing pirate stories about the past and their first adventures. As soon as she came over, Jack pulled her aside to speak with her.

_"Elizabeth," he began. "You know as much as I that there is a reason for our unannounced arrival."_

_"What would that reason be?" she asked, her curiousity peaked._

_"I have something for you, from Will," he said. "Since you're not allowed to see one another or talk, he sent this through me. He got permission from Calypso herself."_

Jack handed her a parchment and box. Her name was written on the parchment in Will's handwritting.

_"How could he get this to you?" Elizabeth asked in disbelief. "I thought he was only allowed to cross over if someone passed on."_

_"Another of our crew was taken by illness," Jack said. "One of our newer members. A downright cowardly git if you ask me. Never picked up a sword in his life."_

_"Oh," she said, holding the package close to her chest. "Thank you Jack."_

Later that night, after Jack and Barbossa had gone back to _The Black Pearl, _Elizabeth opened the parchment. It was another letter from Will. Tears formed in her eyes as she read the words on the page in his handwriting.

_Elizabeth,_

_My dearest Elizabeth. There hasn't been a day that has gone by that I haven't thought of you. Every sunset and sunrise makes me think of you. The golden rays of the sun make me think of your hair and the amber in your eyes. I miss you more than anything. I cannot wait to come home to you and our son. I'm sure he grows bigger everyday and is by now gallavanting in every direction. When I married you, I never intended for any of this to happen, for me to be away from you for ten years and for you to have our child to raise alone. In all honesty, I never expected for our one union to produce a child, but I'm thankful for that everyday. I cannot wait to teach him all the things a father should teach his son. When I come home, I shall make him his first sword to train with when he grows older. He is a Turner after all and pirate is in our blood. Oh, Elizabeth I long to see your beautiful smile and hold you in my arms once again. I promise to make up for all of our lost time. Perhaps even one day we could have a daughter that would be like you. That is, if you want to. After raising William alone for nine years, I wouldn't blame you. Know that I love you both and miss you. I'm sending William something as a symbol of the promise that I will come home. Give it to him when he is old enough to understand. Elizabeth, I love you._

_Love always and forever,_

_Will_

Elizabeth folded the letter and looked down at the package, neatly wrapped in a box. She untied the strings surrounding it and pulled open the box. Inside was a dagger that she immediately recognized. It had belonged to Will's father. Tears formed in her eyes when she realized the sentimental value of it. William would be proud to carry something that belonged to his father and grandfather when he was old enough. The tears brimming in her eyes slid down her cheeks as she closed the box and kneeled next to her trunk and put it inside. Silently, she planned to give William the dagger on his eighth birthday and tell him the truth of why his father couldn't be with them. Until then, she would tell him every story about Will that spanned from the day that she met him until the battle in the maelstrom. After shutting the trunk and sitting back on the end of the bed, she thought of the letter. Will had mentioned a daughter. He wanted more children. The thought had never really occurred to Elizabeth before, but now that she thought about it, she wanted more children with Will. A daughter would be wonderful to raise. She laid back on her bed, clutching the letter to her chest and drifted to sleep.

Their last few months on land were spent celebrating William's third birthday and preparing to leave again. Elizabeth had just begun to tell the long stories about Will to William as bedtime stories. He loved the sound of his mother's voice and hearing the word "Papa" over and over again. Often times he would look at his mother and repeat "Papa" to her, which made her so proud to hear him say it. Their last night on the island, Elizabeth again left William in Ana's care for a few hours and walked down to the shore. The moon was rising as she reached the shore where she had said goodbye to Will. She remembered their swords being stuck in the sand, crossed. She remembered their bittersweet goodbye to one another, how she didn't want to let him go. It was the hardest thing she had ever had to do. It even paled in comparison to childbirth, which was painful in a whole other respect. Elizabeth sat in the sand and stared out at the ocean in the moonlight. A few moments later, she closed her eyes and poured her heart out on the wind and prayed that it would be taken to Will. She knew that he was thining of her always as she was him.

_

* * *

_

_Aboard The Flying Dutchman_

Another day dawned on the sea. Will welcomed the day at the helm of his ship. As the sun rose over the horizon, his thoughts were on Elizabeth. Today was four years that they had been married and four years into his curse. He wondered how she was doing and how their son was. Around his neck was still the ring he intended to give her when he came home. He couldn't wait to tell her what each stone meant and hold her in his arms. In his mind he could still perfectly picture her face, her smile, her golden hair, and eyes that shined like amber in the sunlight. He could remember her touch, how soft and gentle it was. He could remember everything about his precious Elizabeth. Then there was his son, William. He could remember holding him for the briefest moment on the day of his birth because of the generosity of the goddess Calypso that allowed him to be with Elizabeth as she gave birth. William would be three years old now and he wondered how much he had grown. More than anything, he wanted to be with Elizabeth to raise their son together.

About mid-morning, Bootstrap came to relieve his son of the helm for a while so that he could spend some privacy in his cabin. Will thanked his father and went to his cabin. He sat on the end of his bed and bowed his head into his hands. The last year of ferrying souls had taken its toll on him. His crew had taken on two new members who weren't ready to pass on yet. Most, however, were. A newly married couple expecting a baby were in a terrible fire aboard a ship and died. Their child was a little girl. Will ferried their souls to the next with great sadness. It made him think of his own family. Another soul he ferried two years previous was that of Mr. Gibbs. Gibbs had chosen to move on. Will sadly obliged for his friend. Although his job was that of ferrying the dead, all on the seas agreed that dying at sea wasn't a terror that they feared anymore. Will made the transition to the next world easier than Davy Jones did for sailors and the unfortunate in accidents. Calypso was pleased with him. For his dedication to his work, she granted him small favors like allowing a letter and package to be sent through Jack Sparrow to Elizabeth. Will took these favors with great gratitude and always thanked her.

Will sat on the end of his bed and thought of the first moment he told Elizabeth he loved her. It was the day that Jack Sparrow was to be hung for piracy and other crimes. Will intended to set him free because he was a good man. But, before he would do that, he had to do something else. Elizabeth was beautiful in her regal gown. He stood before her and honestly laid his heart before her.

_"Elizabeth," he said, using her first name as she had always asked him to, "I should have told you everyday from the moment I met you...I love you."_

Upon his confession, Elizabeth confessed her hidden feelings for him as well. It had been the most wonderful day in his entire life up until that point, aside from the day he met Elizabeth. Their relationship had been unconventional for the standards of the day, being that she was the Governor's daughter and he, a lowly blacksmith. However, that never mattered to them. Will thought of everything they had come through. Loving Elizabeth was easy, but leaving her was never an easy choice to make. The other alternative was death and neither of them wanted that.

As Will thought about Elizabeth, a knock came at the door. He beckened the person enter. The door opened to reveal his father. Bootstrap came in and shut the door. He sat next to his son and put his hand on his back. More than anyone else, he knew what it meant to be separated from the ones you love most.

"Thinking about her?" Bootstrap asked.

"Always," Will answered. "Today Elizabeth and I have been married for four years."

"I bet she's thinking of you right now," Bootstrap said.

Will nodded.

"Just think, in six more years you can go home to your wife and son," Bootstrap said.

"What will you do?" Will asked. "You have a grandson to spoil now and perhaps more in the future."

"The Dutchman always has to have a captain. I've been part of this crew for as long as I can remember," Bootstrap said. "I will come ashore for one day to see my grandson and daughter-in-law though."

"Do you remember the dagger you gave me?" Will asked.

"Yes," Bootstrap answered.

"I sent it to Elizabeth to give to William when he was old enough as a symbol of my promise to come home to them," Will said. "When the time comes, I'll teach him how to use it properly."

"He'll be a good boy and grow to be a good man like his father," Bootstrap said.

"And his grandfather," Will interjected.

Father and son looked each other in the eye. Will knew that the past four years would have been far worse without his father there and that the next six would be easier to deal with. Bootstrap excused himself from the cabin and left Will to his thoughts. Will spent the rest of the day thinking about Elizabeth and William. Deciding that he needed rest, he stretched out on his bed and fell asleep. His dream was of his dear ones waiting for him at home.

**

* * *

**


	7. Five Years

_The Empress _dropped anchor in the harbor beside the island. The longboat was dropped with Ana, Elizabeth, and William inside with Elizabeth's trunk and other items to take back to the house. A second boat would follow with the rest of their things and three crew members to help unload things. Ana rowed the boat as Elizabeth held William in her arms. He was now four years old and impatient to get home where he could run around freely. As they got closer to the island, he wriggled and squirmed in his mother's arms. Elizabeth gently chastised him and told him to stay still until they got to land. His excitement settled a bit until the boat reached the shore and was pulled onto the sand. Elizabeth set him down and he ran around the sand, scaring all the birds that were scavaging for food on the beach. He squealed with delight after all the birds were gone, obviously pleased with his actions. Nearby, Elizabeth watched her son play and smiled. It wasn't too long ago that he was just a baby in her arms and now he was a playful toddler that wanted to know everything about his world. She watched him crouch down on the ground and pick up a shell to examine it. William turned over the shell and peered inside of it. He ran over to Elizabeth's waiting arms with childish pride as he handed it to her.

Elizabeth took her son into her arms and swung him around. She sat him on the ground and took his small hand in her own. The crewmen followed her and Ana back to their home where they deposited their things and bid them goodbye for another year. Once the crew members left their home, they were on their own again. Elizabeth went to her and William's room and began to unpack her things, laying out her clothing on her bed. William followed his mother and imitated her example by unpacking his toys. He lined them up neatly on his bed and turned around to show his mother.

"Mama, look."

"I see. That is a very good job William. Why don't you put those in your toy chest that we left at the end of your bed?" She walked over to show him.

William obeyed his mother and put them in the toy chest. He then scurried out of the room to see what his Aunt Ana was doing at the moment. Over the last four years, he had grown fond of his mother's first mate and thought of her as a surrogate aunt. Ana was proud to be so. She loved William almost as much as his mother did. In a way, it made her feel close to the daughter she had given up so many years ago. Elizabeth was grateful to have Ana as another motherly figure for William. It gave her a few moments to steal away to think of her husband, Will. Once William had ran out of the room, she sat on the end of her bed and sighed. Today was officially the half-way mark of Will's curse. It was also the five year anniversary of her marriage to him. Elizabeth could hardly believe that it had been five years since she said "I do" to her husband. So much had happened since then. Discovering her pregnancy, the birth of her son, finding the letter from Will, and the package he sent more than a year ago. All of it filled her mind as she knelt down next to her trunk and opened it. Beneath all the letter she had written to Will, the package that held the dagger, and the journal was the compartment that held the chest. She unlatched it and pulled it out. Will's heartbeat could be heard, beating as steadily as ever. When she set it in her lap, however, it seemed to sense her presence and began to beat faster. Elizabeth smiled as she traced the patterns in the wood on the chest itself. After so many years apart, his heart still only beat that way for her. For a few moments, she held it close, hugging it next to her own heart. She then resecured it in her trunk. After which, she sank onto the floor and thought of her last year on sea.

* * *

The journey began as always, Elizabeth tending to her duties as Pirate Lord and King. The visited all the ports where the pirate lords were located that weren't sailing. She knew Jack and Barbossa would definately be sailing the seas on another adventure, so she did not visit their ports. All of that took six months to complete. So, after, the rest of the journey was simply for pleasure to take in the sights of new places. William was happy to be on the sea again to be sure. He followed his mother everywhere on deck and clung close to her as he did not recognize many of the crew members. As the months wore on, however, he relaxed a bit around them and even allowed a few to hold him. The crew was delighted by Elizabeth's son. Who ever was at the helm would often times allow him to steer for a few minutes under their careful guidance. William loved it. He would run to his mother, pleased with his actions. 

Over the months, his vocabulary improved vastly. Elizabeth saw to that. She wanted her son to be well read and able to speak properly. By the time he reached his fourth birthday nine months into their journey, he spoke politely in full sentences to his mother. Still, he was a shy little boy that rarely spoke to anyone else. That, Elizabeth decided, was definately a quality he inherited from his father. While she was glad he inherited a lot of things from his father, that was one she smiled at most. It made her think back on a time when Will barely said two words to anyone but her. From the moment they met, they were always close. Even if her father disapproved of their friendship, neither cared. They had always told one another everything. Elizabeth remembered the first time he mentioned his mother to her. They were fifteen years old and spending more and more time together. One evening, they were walking around on the beach, their favorite spot to come without her father's knowledge.

_"You seem sad Will. What's the matter?"_

_"Nothing. It's just been a long day at the shop with Mr. Brown. He's teaching me some complicating things that I haven't quite mastered yet" he lied._

_"Will, I know you better than that and I know something is bothering you, more than you're telling me."_

_"Today's just been hard for me."_

_"Why?"_

_"Well, today would have been my mother's birthday."_

_"You've never told me about her. Maybe if you talk about her, it will ease your mind and allow you to let go," she suggested._

_A long silence ensued before Will said anything else. "Her name was Laura. She had dark curls that she always kept in a braid when I was young. She said I would pull her hair when I was a baby. Even though my father was gone, I never felt sorry for myself because I had her. She always sheltered me from the cruel things in life. When she got sick, I always thought she would get better, but she never did. A few weeks later, she died and I came out to the sea to look for my father."_

_"Will, your mother's death was not your fault. She loved you very much and would be proud of you now. There's no greater gift you could give her now than to let her see how much of a wonderful young man you have become."_

_They stopped walking and Elizabeth pulled him into an embrace. It was their first real embrace and both felt the comfort of one another's presence._

Elizabeth had known from that moment who she would always go to for comfort. Will had always confided in her everything, save one thing, until later. And that was his undying love for her. That he confessed when they were nineteen years old, after their first run in with Captain Jack Sparrow and pirates. Their love had been through everything and yet, survived.

The last month of the journey was hard on Elizabeth. Again, her ship ran into their old friend, _The Black Pearl_ and its crew. Jack welcomed them aboard as always. When they had crossed over, Jack invited them to stay for dinner and they accepted. That evening, after dinner, Jack entertained William with his lavish stories. William listened intently and hung on Jack's every word about Will. Elizabeth watched and smiled. A feeling of pride swelled in her heart as she watched the joy on her son's face at the mere mention of his father's name. At the end of the first story, William did the unbelievable.

"Uncle Jack," he said very timidly.

Elizabeth gasped in the corner. William had never said much to anyone, much less call them out by name. He was a very shy boy of four and even Jack knew that. Even Jack was taken back at the boy's statement. Quickly, he glanced at Elizabeth to reassure him of what to do next. Elizabeth nodded that he address William to see if he would respond again.

"Yes, m'boy."

"Please tell another story about my papa."

William said it plain as day. Jack gladly obliged his nephew and proudly told the story of how Will saved him from the Pelegostos. The details were a little shifted, but otherwise, most of the story was true to the actual event. Elizabeth could not believe her own ears. Never had her son requested another story about his father from another person who knew him. She was so glad that he was curious about his father and could not wait to write about it in the journal to show Will how much his son wanted to know about him.

The rest of the evening was placid until one of the crew announced that one of the elder members had passed on. Elizabeth knew what it meant. She had to get off the ship as fast as possible. Will would be coming to collect their soul to ferry them to the next world and she was not allowed to see him at all. With every ounce of strength she could muster, she grabbed her son and swung back over to her own ship. Ana followed. She ordered they sail away with all haste, her voice quavering with a sob. Just as they had sailed more than one hundred yards away from _The Pearl_, a ship exploded from the depths of the waters. Elizabeth knew it was Will. She collapsed onto the deck in a sob. Little William went to his mother's side, unsure of what was happening. Ana scooped the little boy up and took him below deck to distract him. The crew went on about their orders.

"WILL!" she screamed into the night between her sobs. "WILL!"

She was so close to him, yet so far. Folding her knees to her chest, she continued to sob. Without warning, she felt something warm surround her. No one was there, but she felt it. An intimate whisper filled her ear.

_I'm here Elizabeth. Please don't cry._

In an instant, she recognized the voice as Will's. She could feel his presence wrapping around her as a comfort. He knew that she needed him. Again, Calypso seemed to have bent the rules for them to have small comforts with one another. For another few minutes, she felt his warm presence soothing her sobs. She heard _The Dutchman _dive below the waters again and felt all the warmth drain from around her. Before completely leaving her, she heard one last intimate whisper in her ear.

_I love you Elizabeth._

Then he was gone. Moments later, Elizabeth stood up and walked below deck to her cabin to find Ana trying to keep William occupied. When she entered the room, Ana left her alone for some privacy. William ran to his mother, who scooped him up into her arms and sat on the bed with him cradled against her. He sat up and looked curiously into his mother's eyes. Gently, she brushed back his curls and kissed his forehead.

"Why did you cry, Mommy?" he innocently asked.

"I miss your papa so very much," she answered.

"When will he come home?"

"In about five more years, William."

"How come?"

"I'll explain when you're older. For now, I think it's time you were in bed. I'll tell you a story about him while you go to sleep."

Elizabeth tucked her son in and told him another story about his father. This time, about how he bravely fought undead pirates to save her. William fell asleep long before the ending and Elizabeth made note of where to pick up again later. She kissed his cheek and crawled into her own bed. Even though the covers surrounded her, she still didn't feel as warm as she did when Will's presence had surrounded her. As she drifted to sleep, her thoughts fell to him again. He was her everything.

_

* * *

Aboard The Flying Dutchman_

Will opened his eyes and looked groggily around the room. He had just awoken from another dream about Elizabeth and wasn't sure where he was. In his dream, he had been in a house with his beloved wife and their son. They had a dog and Elizabeth was holding a newborn baby. Will felt himself beam with pride as he took his daughter into his arms. She was every bit as beautiful as Elizabeth, only she had his dark colored hair. He sat in a chair next to his wife and watched their son play in the yard with their dog, a playful mutt with a black spot over one ear. They were a happy family; something Will had always wanted with Elizabeth.

When he realized he was still on _The Dutchman_, he threw his legs over the side of the bed and sat up. The day was just dawning. Today marked five years of marriage to Elizabeth and halfway into his curse. Only five more years remained until he could see her again and get to know his son. His son, he realized, would be four years old now. Will thought of all the things he had missed in his son's life: his first step, his first word, and a whole other set of things he would miss for the next five years. He thought of the possible second child he and Elizabeth might have already had if he hadn't been bound to ferry the dead. In his head, he silently vowed that he would be there for every moment he missed with William for any other children he and Elizabeth might have after he was released and find some way to make it up to his firstborn. He knew Elizabeth would eventually explain to their son the circumstances of his curse, but it still would not make up for a father/son bond.

While thinking of his family, he thought of the past year of his curse. He ferried quite a few French sailors after a disastrous sinking of a ship. Most were ready to move on, but one particularly young one was not. Will spent many months getting to know him. His name was Jaques and he was barely twenty-five. Jaques told Will that he left behind his young wife, Gabrielle, and their two daughters, three-year-old Antoinette and two month old Ariana. The mention of Jaques's family hit a soft spot with Will. He told Jaques of Elizabeth and their son that he left behind. The two men shared a mutual understanding of leaving the ones that they loved behind without having a choice. After talking with Will for three months, Jaques was finally ready to move on. Will ferried him to the other side, knowing that he was finally at peace. Unfortunately for Will, his job had to carry on. He still shared stories with his father and talked about how much he missed Elizabeth with him. Bootstrap understood his son's predicament entirely and sympathized with him.

One fateful night, he learned that his next charge was a man who had died on _The Black Pearl_. He had already visited once before, so the crew knew what to expect. Will brought _The Dutchman _above water and pulled alongside _The Pearl_. When he came aboard, he noticed the entire crew quieted. Even Jack said nothing as he collected the charge. Will looked around quizzically at all of them. Finally, out of curiousity, he walked over to speak with Jack.

"What is going on?" he asked. "You're all acting like you've never seen me before or you're terrifiied of me."

"Will, I dunno how to tell ya this, so I'm jus' going to say it. Elizabeth was on this ship, no more than minutes ago with your son."

Will looked out into the night in disbelief and saw the lights of _The Empress_, Elizabeth's ship, about a hundred yards away. It was sailing away so that she wouldn't see him and cause them to be separated forever. He had missed her by mere minutes. In the distance he could hear her desperate cries and sobs.

"WILL!"

There was such pain and desperation in her voice that he could feel it himself. She needed him and he couldn't go to her and gather her into his arms to comfort her. He felt useless as he listened to his wife's continued pleas.

"WILL!"

Finally, a voice popped into his own head. It was that of Calypso. She, too, had heard Elizabeth's cries of anguish and decided to have mercy. Her instructions were that he could comfort her, but could not see her. Will thought of a way to reach her almost instantly. He sent whispers on the wind to reach her ears and her ears only. With that, he also sent his love to wrap around her.

_I'm here Elizabeth. Please don't cry._

He knew she heard it and felt his presence around her. Her sobbing started to subside and he felt her heart warm with the knowledge that he was near. It wasn't fair that he couldn't hold her physically, but this was the next best thing and he would hold her as long as he could. But, he was reminded that he had a duty to fulfill, so he had to let go and say goodbye.

_I love you Elizabeth._

With that, he let go. He felt her comforted and knew that she would be alright. Without another word, he left _The Pearl _and went back to his own ship. Quickly, it resubmerged and went back to work. Since that night, Will felt more guilt for leaving her than ever before. He couldn't bare to know how much she was suffering because he knew it was a great deal. Elizabeth was strong. She had to be suffering so much to completely break down like that. Will would never forgive himself for what he witnessed that night. He loved Elizabeth so much that it broke the heart he didn't have in his body to hear her so anguished. He promised that when he returned home to find a way to amend every pain she endured for ten years.

**

* * *

A/N: I am really sorry for my extended absense. I was away at camp being a counselor, but I hope that this long chapter makes up for it. Enjoy and review! Thank you so much for those who have already reviewed. I appreciate it so much!**


	8. Six Years

Elizabeth sat in her cabin on _The Empress_, ready for another year of sailing. William was already running around the deck of the ship, ready to take on all the new adventures his five-year-old mind could begin to imagine. They had been on the ship less than an hour and already he had chased down half the crew members he recognized to show him all the parts of the ship he had not previously explored. Elizabeth smiled that her son was so eager to learn and retired to her cabin to put her things away. As soon as all her things were settled, Elizabeth allowed her mind to slow down and catch up with her. The last few days had been hectic, getting ready for the journey and this was the first time she had really had time to think. She sat on the bed and pulled herself over to the porthole to peer out onto the ocean. The sun was already up and brightly shining in the sky. She knew that it was night wherever Will was. Will. Her beloved husband of now six years. Today was the day of their six year anniversary. They were now more than half way through their torturous ten years apart. She wondered what he was doing at that very moment.

_Probably resting, _she thought to herself.

She wished that she could be resting with him. One of the things she missed most was how much comfort it brought her just to lay her head on his shoulder, to feel his warmth as he embraced her. Over the last six years, she had gotten used to sleeping alone or with her son curled against her when he woke in the middle of the night, frightened by a dream. Elizabeth wondered how it would feel to actually share a bed with the man she loved and to wake up with him next to her every morning. She knew it would be heaven. The lonliness she had endured the past six years had been horrible, but she knew that it could have been far worse without her son being in her life. He was the miracle that had gotten her through the last six years and would help her to endure the next four.

* * *

As she continued to stare out the porthole, she thought of the last year. It had been a beneficial year on land for everyone. William was learning how to read and his shyness had dwindled as he talked more and more to his mother and Ana. The first whole month, Elizabeth allowed him to practically stay outside all he wanted and play in the sand and water. She had also begun his swimming lessons and discovered that he was a natural, which she never doubted because he loved the water. When he wasn't swimming, he would play in the sand and build mounds that he called his "castles". During their first month, William also began keeping seashells he found on the beach. When Elizabeth asked about them, he simply called them his "pretties" and continued to build his collection. He found them in all different colors strewn all along the beach and hid them in a small satchel in his toy chest. 

After the first month, Elizabeth began adding his daily lessons for an hour a day. William enjoyed spending an hour a day with just his mother. She read him books of fairy tales she grew up with and encouraged him to try a few of the words at a time. Gradually, he began to try them until he could read an entire sentence on his own. Elizabeth was proud of his progress and continued his lessons.

The first seven months of their stay was peaceful and serene. Between lessons with William and taking him outside to play, Elizabeth's time was occupied. She smiled more at his antics as he scared all the sealife from their little cove and even caught a small fish with his bare hands. Every night, after putting her son to bed, Elizabeth would come into the small room adjoining her's and talk with Ana. The last six years had made them close companions and friends. Elizabeth enjoyed listening to her stories about her past and family. It made her think of her father often, who she still dearly missed.

"At least your father was around growing up," Ana said one night. "All I had was my mother. She taught me everything about the world and how cruel it can be sometimes."

"I would have given anything to have met my mother," Elizabeth sighed. "My father always told me she was beautiful and very opinionated. He said that is where I get it from."

A long silence followed before Ana said anything else. "Elizabeth, I never told you who was the father of my daughter, Jaqueline."

"No, you didn't now that I think of it."

"Well, it was a long time ago and I was very young. I made a lot of irresponsible decisions that I later regretted. Though I never regretted having my daughter, I regretted the fact that she would never know her true father. That is why I gave her up, so that she would have a mother _and _a father that would love and care for her the way I couldn't."

"You did what was best for your child. No mother could ever hold you in blame for that."

"I know, but it still doesn't ease the pain that I felt giving her to her new family. I still see her eyes gazing up at me innocently in my dreams. She has his eyes." Ana's voice began to falter.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I understand that it still hurts for you to talk about it."

"No. I have to say it or it will plague me the rest of my life. The father of my beautiful daughter is Jack Sparrow."

Elizabeth sat dumbfounded and completely speechless.

"Shocking as it is, it's the truth. When I told him that the child was his, he said he wouldn't be a proper father because he was a pirate. A pirate! Then what, may I ask, am I?" Ana paused to recollect her thoughts. "After she was born, he came to see her once. I think, though he'll never admit it, that it hit a soft spot with him that I named her Jaqueline. Jaqueline Victoria Sparrow."

"Oh Ana, I'm so sorry. Sometimes Jack truly is a scoundrel and this is one of those times. He should have acted like a man and took responsibility for his child."

"Don't go feeling sorry for me. My daughter is in a much better home with caring parents who will love her as much as I do. Just count yourself lucky that Will is going to be there for you and your child. He wants to be in William's life, but his circumstances dictate that he cannot for the time being."

Elizabeth nodded in understanding. She knew that Will wanted more than anything to be home with her and their son. Ana left her to her own thoughts and went to bed. Elizabeth sat alone in the room with a lamp lit. Her conversation with Ana had made her think of another she had with Will shortly before they were to be married in Port Royal, before the wedding that was interrupted by Lord Cutler Beckett. She had spent an evening with Will alone, without fear of reprimand by her father. Now that he knew her true feelings for Will, the Governor realized that he could do little to sway his daughter and allowed her more freedom to spend time with Will. They had gone on a picnic on the beach and were now sitting under the moonlight, Elizabeth snuggled in Will's arms.

_"Will, what do you want most in this life?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Surely you must want something."_

_"All that I've ever wanted I have right here, in my arms." He kissed her forehead gently. "What about you Elizabeth?"_

_"Oh, it probably seems like a silly girl's fantasy."_

_"I wouldn't think so."_

_"Well, I've always dreamed of building a life with you. Having a house, waking up every morning in your arms, knowing that I'm forever your's, and..."_

_"And?"_

_"...a child. I've always wanted a child of my own to love and there is no one I would rather have a child with than you." She snuggled more against his chest._

_"There is no one I would rather have bear my children than you. You are going to be a wonderful mother Elizabeth. I love you."_

Elizabeth smiled at the memory. She had received her greatest wish in her son. The other things would wait until Will could come home permanently. She blew out the lantern and went back to her own room. William was sleeping soundly in his bed, so she slipped quietly into her own and fell asleep. Her dream was of the day Will would come home and how happy she was when he took her into his arms and kissed her. She saw the pride on his face upon meeting their son for the first time and how complete they were as a family.

The last few months passed by uneventfully as Elizabeth continued teaching her son how to read and taking him out to swim in the sea. William reached his fifth birthday, which was celebrated by Elizabeth presenting him with his first wooden sword to practice with. Jack had given it to her over a year ago to give to him when he was ready and she figured it was the right time to begin teaching him how to properly use one. His name was even carved into the hilt carefully. Then she and Ana gave him his very first tricorn pirate hat to wear. Immediately he put it on and gallavanted around the house singing fragmented verses of "A Pirate's Life For Me" and thrusting his sword into the air. Both women smiled at the boy's enthusiasm for his own heritage. Elizabeth knew he was a pirate at heart, just like she had always been since she was a child herself. Pirates were, after all, how she met and fell in love with William's father.

On the last night of their stay, as was her private tradition, Elizabeth left William in Ana's care to go down to the beach. When she left, Ana was entertaining William with a humorous story about his dear Uncle Jack and the time he impersonated a clergyman in the Church of England. Elizabeth walked down to the shore and past her usual spot to swim with William to the spot where she had said goodbye to Will. It had remained untouched since her last visit two years previous. The waves were calm and soothing, just as they had been the night she and Will had occupied the beach. Silently, she sat down in the cool sand and pulled out something she had brought with her in a pouch. It was a piece of parchment, a quill, and a tiny bottle of ink. She sat the bottle beside her and straightened out the parchment. Then she dipped the quill in the ink and began to write by moonlight. As she finished her letter, she rolled it up and pulled out a bottle from her pouch, uncorked it, and put the letter inside of it. She recorked the bottle and set it out to sea, praying that Calypso would have mercy and allow the letter to pass to whatever world Will happened to be in so that he might read it and know how much she missed him. For as long as she could see the bottle, she watched it drift into the night, knowing that it sent her love to the one she loved the most.

_

* * *

_

_Aboard The Flying Dutchman_

The sun was already high in the sky when Captain Will Turner took the helm from one of his crew members. All conditions were calm at sea and the weather was perfect. Will stared listlessly out into the ocean, thinking again of Elizabeth. The ring he intended to give her was still tightly secured on the cord around his neck. He couldn't wait to slip it on her finger and tell her the meaning of every stone. The crew knew that he thought of her often, but they knew to leave him to his thoughts, especially on this day. Today was six years. There was only four more years to endure before he could see his wife and son again. He was anxiously anticipating meeting his son for the first time since his birth. Silently, he wondered who the boy would look like more. He hoped that William would bare more resemblance to his mother with her kind features and golden hair. Then again, he hoped his son would have his eyes because they were the same eyes his own mother had, gentle and caring. While thinking of his son, he thought of the gift he had been planning for quite sometime. During the time in his cabin, he had drawn out and made plans for the most magnificent sword he had ever made. When he returned home, he intended to make it for his son and present it to him on his sixteenth birthday. It would be made with the strongest steel, laid with gold filiment in the hilt, and his name engraved on it.

While dreaming of his family back home, he heard the man in the crow's nest shout something. Will took out his telescope and peered through it. Sure enough, there was something floating in the water. He ordered his crew to retrieve whatever it was. They pulled a bottle out of the water and handed it to their captain. Immediately, he broke it and pulled away the rolled up parchment from the glass. Upon unrolling it, he saw his name on it. He ordered that Bootstrap be left in charge of the helm while he went to his cabin to read the parchment. The door shut behind him and he lit the lantern for light. He sat on the edge of the bed and began to read. It was in Elizabeth's handwriting.

_Will,_

_Tomorrow will officially be six years since your curse began. Right now I'm sitting on the very beach we spent our last day together on. Our last day together and first day as husband and wife. I can't imagine that it has already been six years and yet, I still miss you as much as I did the very moment you left, if not more. I miss the sound of your voice and how comforting your embrace is. I miss the feel of your body against mine when you embrace me. The last six years have been torture to endure without you, but my one relief has been our son. William has grown so much. He is now five years old and the brightest little boy I've ever seen. You should see him Will. He is fearless and willing to try anything at least once. I've tried to teach him to swim, but it was useless as he is a natural in the water. He loves everything about the sea and all the stories about you on the sea, saving me and Uncle Jack, fighting bad pirates, and defeating Lord Beckett. His interest in pirates grows almost everyday. I've given him his first wooden sword to teach him with, but he can't wait to learn from you. Every night, he always requests to hear a story about you. He can't wait to meet you for the first time. In a lot of ways, he reminds me of you. He has your eyes, my hair, your ears and nose, and my hands. Everyday I'm thankful to have him. I've been doing a lot of thinking Will and when you come home, I would like to have another child with you. Perhaps not right away, but sometime after I would. After all, William does need a little sister to look after. If you are reading this, Calypso has given us a small favor. Will, only four more years separate us from one another and then we can be together again. Know that I'm still waiting and that I love you with all of my heart._

_Your loving wife,  
__Elizabeth_

Will could hardly believe what he was reading. It was a relief to know that his wife and son were doing alright. He constantly worried about them event though he knew how strong Elizabeth was and she was able to take care of herself. It excited him that his son wanted to know all about pirates even though he knew that it would eventually happen because pirate was in his blood. After all, his mother is Pirate King and Lord of the South China Sea and his father Captain of _The Flying Dutchman. _Will could feel his chest swell with pride in his son. He knew Elizabeth would teach him all the songs she knew and how to properly use a sword, but he couldn't wait to teach him all the things he knew. The thought of teaching his son gave him something more to look forward to. Another thing was Elizabeth did want another child. For years now, Will had kept having the same dream of another child with Elizabeth, a daughter. Now he knew that the dream could become a reality.

The past six years had been difficult in ferrying souls to the other side. It wasn't a job that he wanted, but he did it in the hopes that he could go home after ten years of service. He couldn't wait to come home and sleep in his own bed with his wife at his side. Every morning he wanted to wake up and pull her close to him. The thought of his wife and child waiting for him had brought him through the first six years and would pull him through the next four. Will couldn't wait to go home and hold the ones he loved most close to him.

**

* * *

A/N: Only four more years to go until Will comes home!!! Let me know what you think. Thank you for all the reviews so far. I appreciate it so much.**


	9. Seven Years

Elizabeth woke from another peaceful dream about Will. It seemed that is all she dreamed about lately was him. Thankfully it wasn't the horrific dreams about Davy Jones thrusting his sword into Will's chest like she had so many years ago. Silently, she sat up and looked across the room to William, still sleeping in his own bed. They had arrived back to their home a day early from their year long journey on the sea, so everyone was exhausted. It was still somewhat dark outside and chilly, so Elizabeth grabbed a shawl made of Chinese silk she had acquired the past year, and walked outside to the beach. She sat in the sand and watched the sunrise. It was one of her favorite times of the day because the colors were so beautiful. The light reds, oranges, and hues of pink bounced off the water and shined all around her. It truly was a stunning sight. One that she wished she could've shared with Will. Today was seven years. It had been seven long years without her husband. Now, only three more remained until she could share every sunrise they could ever see together with him.

When the sun was fully up, she pulled her shawl around her and walked back to the house where William was just beginning to wake. Ana was awake and preparing breakfast for all of them. Elizabeth walked in and began to help Ana finish preparing the meal and told William to wash up for breakfast. He politely obeyed his mother and washed his face and hands in the basin she had left for him. William was now six years old and perhaps the most polite pirate child one could ever meet. Elizabeth decided long ago, when he was still an infant, that she would raise him with at least proper manners, even if he was going to be a pirate like his parents. The three sat down to eat together. Breakfast was peaceful with William going on about how he was going to swim later in the day. Elizabeth gently told him it would have to wait until the next day because she was still tired from their journey and needed to rest. William nodded in understanding.

"Could I just play outside the house instead?" he asked.

"Alright, but only for a while. I do want you to come inside for a while and rest later."

"Thanks Mum!" With that, he darted out the door.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Sometimes I think he has more energy than four of me. How he can go on like that for hours on end just escapes me."

"Children are gifted with that kind of energy. It just comes naturally for them," Ana said. "Trust me, I grew up with four younger brothers and two younger sisters."

"How did your mother ever keep up?" They began cleaning up after breakfast.

"She had me to help with the youngest ones while she tended to the older. I took care of the two babies, Eli and Antoinette."

"Seven children! How did she manage through all the births? I had a hard time with just William and my own mother died giving birth to me."

"Well, there were only six births. The two youngest were twins. My mama was strong and always had a will to survive for us, her children. I was there for the last three births and even delivered the twins because there was no time for the midwife to arrive. My mama even let me name Eli for helping her."

"What ever happened to all your brothers and sisters?"

"Well, the eldest boys, Joseph and James, went into a merchant business together about two years ago. Then Robert is currently training to be a blacksmith. Lily was married about a year ago and expecting a child. Then Eli and Antoinette are still only fifteen. My mama says they want to be pirates like me."

"You sound like you're proud of all of them."

"I am. Every last one of 'em."

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to go lie down for a while. If you're going to stay in here, could you peer outside every once in a while to check on William for me?"

"Yes, I will. I'm going to be working on some things anyways, so I'll make sure he doesn't get himself in too much trouble." Ana winked sarcastically at Elizabeth who smiled back.

Elizabeth went to her room and shut the door. She knelt by her trunk and opened it. Quietly, she moved aside letters, the journal, and a few pieces of clothing until she found the latch to open the compartment. Silently, she pulled out the chest and set it in her lap. She leaned over and listened for the reassuring sound she was looking for. _Thump thump. _As soon as she heard it, her heart instantly began to beat with it. Their two heartbeats became one. She wished that the heart in the chest could really be inside the one she loved, Will. It would only be three more years until she could be with him again. Seven years had gone by. Elizabeth could hardly believe it had been seven years when it felt like an eternity. As quietly as she had lifted the chest from her trunk, she returned it and latched the compartment. She sank down beside her trunk and began to cry softly. The last year had really taken a toll on Elizabeth and now it was finally catching up to her.

* * *

Their journey began peaceful, like it always did, well as peaceful as you can get with a five-year-old running around deck. All the crew adored her son and happily answered all his questions about the ship and anything he could think of. It wasn't too long into the voyage when little William fell ill for the first time in his life. Elizabeth had always zealously guarded his health and when he became sick, she felt like it was her fault. For days his body burned with fever and he cried out in his uneasy sleep. Elizabeth rocked him back and forth in her arms and hummed to him in order to calm him down. She prayed that her little boy be spared. Finally, days later, his fever broke and he was able to sit up and drink a few sips of soup at a time. Elizabeth was thankful that her son would be alright. She didn't think she could've handled losing her only child, nor could Will have handled having to ferry his son's soul to the other side. Until he regained all of his strength, she didn't allow him to go outside their cabin on the ship. The crew constantly inquired about his health which proved to Elizabeth that they did care about his well-being. William did not like being cooped up in the cabin all day, but he obeyed his mother in hopes that he would be able to go outside again soon. Within another week's time, he was outside running around like he always did, but Elizabeth kept a close eye for any kind of cough, sniffle, or fever. But William remained in pristine health. 

Months passed in peace as they sailed from port to port. William enjoyed the sights of France and Singapore most. While in Singapore, Elizabeth picked up a few more robes for herself and allowed William to pick out a few items himself. He picked a few toys and even a hat that he took a liking to. Also while in Singapore, William picked up a friend and tried to sneak it on the ship under his shirt. His mother caught him two steps onto the ship.

"William James Turner!"

William cringed at hearing his full name. He knew it meant he was in trouble. As innocently as possible he looked up at his mother. "Yes, mum."

"What exactly do you have under your shirt?"

At this point, William knew it was futile to try and hide his new friend from his mother. Slowly, he procured the puppy he'd been hiding under his shirt and presented it to her. It was a tiny, pathetic looking thing. Its fur was black and it had one white spot on its tiny chest. Elizabeth couldn't resist looking at its sad little blue eyes. She had to admit it was cute and could see why William wanted it.

"Where did you find it?"

"She was all alone in the street. She looked so sad mum, I couldn't just leave her. Can I please keep her if I promise to look after her?"

"William, do you realize how much trouble a dog would be on a ship?"

"I promise to look after her and won't let her get in the way! Please mum!"

Finally, Elizabeth conceded to allow her son to have a companion. William and the dog took to one another right away. He named her Daisy. In the weeks that followed, wherever William was Daisy was sure to follow. She even slept curled up next to him. Elizabeth had to admit the pair were quite cute together. When Daisy didn't grow for a month, Elizabeth knew she was going to be a small dog, which was better for everyone. She documented William's first pet in his journal for Will. She wondered if Will ever had a pet growing up, but quickly dismissed the thought when she heard barking and giggling.

During the ninth month at sea, William celebrated his sixth birthday. Elizabeth showed him the journal for the first time and asked him if he would like to write in it since his writing skills had improved over the last year. Instantly he set off drawing a picture for his father and writing underneath it an explanation of what the picture portrayed. Daisy slept at her master's feet while he drew. Elizabeth had to smile at the whole scene and wished Will could be there to share it with her. The tenth month crept by uneventfully with just two stops to restock supplies and to get William some new clothes since he grew out of his by the minute.

Two weeks before they were to come home, the unthinkable happened. William's sweet puppy, Daisy, became very ill and died. William cried so hard as it was his very first experience with death. The crew organized a sea burial for the poor dog. William couldn't contain his tears in the cabin that night. He curled up in his mother's lap and sobbed.

"Why mummy?" he sobbed. "Why did my puppy have to die?"

Elizabeth consoled her son as best she could. "Sweetheart, sometimes those that we love have to leave us. But they don't leave us for good. We'll see them again. Daisy is probably watching over you right now."

"Really?" William's tear streaked face looked up at Elizabeth's.

"Yes. My father died a few years ago, before you were even born. I know he is watching over me and you. I know it hurts right now, but Daisy wouldn't want you to cry all the time. She would want you to remember how much fun you had together."

"Alright." William laid his head back on her shoulder and eventually fell asleep. Elizabeth carried her son to his bed and tucked him in.

She slid into her own bed, still wishing she could take away her son's pain. Her thoughts turned to the day she thought she had lost Will for good. The gut-wrenching feeling that she had watching him struggle for breath, knowing that each one could be his last. They had only been married for less than an hour. Elizabeth remembered Will closing his eyes for what she thought was the last time and Jack pulling her away, knowing that the ship was about to go under. She remembered thinking that he was gone and not coming back. When the ship resurfaced minutes later, with Will at the helm, she could not help but feel unexplainable joy that he was alive when she had seen him die moments earlier. It was a feeling of relief and pure happiness. Elizabeth knew she was lucky to have Will in her life and lucky that he was alive. He was the grace of her life.

_

* * *

_

_Aboard The Flying Dutchman_

Will stared down at the scar that graced his chest. It had been seven years since his heart was cut out, but it still felt like only yesterday. He knew his heart was safe with his wife though. The wife he married the very same day he had his heart carved out. Elizabeth. The woman he loved with everything inside of him. Only three more years remained in his sentence before he could go home to his family. The family Elizabeth had given him less than a year after his departure. He couldn't wait to go home and spend time with his wife and son. There were so many things he wanted to teach William and so many things he wanted to tell Elizabeth. He sat in the silence of his cabin. The crew knew not to disturb him on this day. Even his own father knew how hard it was for Will to be separated from Elizabeth. Will often wondered what she was doing at that very moment and what kind of mischief his son was getting into.

The last year was rather uneventful for Will as not many died at sea. Most days he sat in the solitude of his cabin, refining the plans for William's sword or staring at the ring he was going to give Elizabeth. He finally had a meaning for every stone that was on the ring. Now he was perfecting how to explain each one to his wife. One night, as he was sitting at his desk and holding the ring in his hand, a knock came at the door. He bid them to enter. Bootstrap walked through the door. Will greeted his father and allowed him to sit with him. Bootstrap saw the ring in his hand and smiled.

_"Thinking about what you're going to say to her?"_

Will nodded. _"How can you tell someone you love them so much when no words come close to even describing how you feel?"_

_"I often asked myself the same question when your mother was alive. The answer I came to wasn't until after she passed. It isn't in the words you say all the time. Sometimes it's in the actions and things you do to show her that you love her."_

_"There is only three more years until I can give her this, until I can be with her always."_

_"When that day comes, Will, it will be something you both deserve, as well as your son. I'm sure he's growing by the minute. Your mother used to send me letters about you. She'd tell me all the things you were up to and how much you were growing." _Bootstrap patted his son on the back.

_"She would always tell me how much I looked like you except my eyes, which looked like her's. William has the same eyes. Elizabeth told me in the letter I received last year. Calypso has been kind enough to allow a few letters to pass between us."_

_"The Sea Goddess can understand true love when she sees it. Don't forget that she once loved too."_

Bootstrap left his son on that thought and went up to the helm. Will thought about how Calypso understood his and Elizabeth's circumstances. He knew she fell in love with Davy Jones, but never knew how deep that love ran until she couldn't help the Bretheren Court during the battle against the East India Trading Company because Davy Jones was on their side. Will wondered silently to himself if Calypso knew how much he loved Elizabeth. He then thought of what his father had said, that it was the actions that show how much you love a person in addition to the words. Right then he decided that he would show how much he loved Elizabeth to her when he got home.Home. That seemed like such a unfamiliar word to him. Living on the sea for seven years made him forget what land felt like. Yet, at the same time, home meant Elizabeth and William to him. Home meant being able to wake up with his arms wrapped around his wife and having their son wake them just so he could play. Home would be where he and Elizabeth would have more children and a happy life. It would be a permanent place where they could build the life they had always dreamed of. Having a life together meant the world to them. Will couldn't wait to come home and be with Elizabeth and their son.

After recollecting his year, Will stepped outside of his cabin into the bright sunshine of the day. He walked to the front of the ship and leaned on the railing with his forearms. The ocean was calm and blue. They had been granted a beautiful day. Once again, his thoughts turned to Elizabeth. She would love to be on the ocean with him, sailing to wherever their hearts desired. He wished she could be on deck with him so he could wrap his arms around her waist and smell her hair, which always smelled of jasmine. Only three more years remained until he could do so.

"Three more years," he sighed. "Only three more and I'll be home. I promise Elizabeth."

**

* * *

A/N: Yay...only 3 more years left! Here's another chapter. Sorry if it's badly done, but I felt inspired to write something and this is what came out. Let me know what you think! Reviews greatly appreciated.**


	10. Eight Years

Elizabeth, Ana, and William joined the crew on _The Empress _once again for another year of sailing. Ana immediately went to her own quarters to rest, so Elizabeth took the helm for a little while. It was another beautiful morning on the sea. Elizabeth kept her eyes on the horizon.

_"Keep a weather eye on the horizon."_

Will said that to her while she was in prison before he went after Jack for his compass. That was on the day they were supposed to be married in Port Royal. The wedding that was interrupted by the man who ruined more lives than anyone could count, Lord Cutler Beckett. The man who ordered the murder of her father, Governor Weatherby Swann. It was because of this man that Will was sent to search for Jack Sparrow and that they were tangled in a web of problems with Davy Jones that ultimately lead to Will becoming cursed and bound to _The Dutchman _for ten years. Will had also said that the day he left for his ten year duty. That was eight years ago today. Since then, Elizabeth had always kept her eyes on the horizon.

"Mum." A voice interrupted her thoughts. Elizabeth turned to see her son standing two feet from her.

"Yes William."

With all the courage a seven-year-old could muster, he spoke again. "Could I control the wheel for a while? Please."

"Of course. Come over here." Elizabeth beckoned her son over and allowed him to take the wheel for the first time on his own.

Elizabeth watched proudly as her son controlled the ship for the first time. She could see so much of his father in him. William not only had a natural comfort at the helm of a ship, but he had a keen talent for finding favorable winds. After nearly an hour, Elizabeth and William retired from the helm to their own cabin and Ana took over. William took out his wooden sword and immediately went out to the deck to practice handling it like Elizabeth taught him. Elizabeth took the rare opportunity to be alone and opened her trunk. Inside were letters addressed to Will, the journal, and the letters she had received from him. She reached in and pulled out one. Reading it, seeing his handwriting on the page made her feel closer to him. Only two more years until she could feel him hold her once again. Closing the letter, she placed it back in the trunk and unlatched the compartment that held the chest. Lifting it out, she listened for the strong, steady heartbeat of Will. Upon hearing it, she felt even closer to him.

_Only two more years Will. Two more years and we'll be together again._

* * *

She put the chest back in its secure place and began thinking of her year on land. Much of it was spent continuing William's lessons, adding sword-play to reading and writing. William soaked up as much information and moves from his mother. Though he had never held a real sword in his life, he wanted to be ready for when his father would come home. Elizabeth noted that he picked up as quickly as she and Will did. Often times he would ask her about her sword, a Jian that she had owned since she became Captain of _The Empress_ and during the battle in the maelstrom. She told him the story of how she came to own it. He was fascinated by its history and asked if he could one day try it. Elizabeth told him to wait until he was older. William progressed in his reading and writing to where he was reading books on his own and writing his own letters to his father in the journal. Elizabeth was proud of his progress. She rewarded him by letting him come down to the ocean to swim and collect shells. His collection had grown quite a bit from all the ports they had been to in previous years. 

One night, about six months into their stay, William approached his mother before he was to go to bed. He had his hand clasped around something and intended to give it to her as a gift. Gently, he tugged on her sleeve to get her attention. Elizabeth turned around to face her son.

"Mum."

"Yes."

"I made this for you." He opened his hand to reveal a necklace made of shells, arranged in color patterns of blue and white.

"Oh, William," she gasped. "This is beautiful. Who taught you to tie the knots and string the shells?"

"Some of the crew when we last sailed, just before Daisy died. I've been practicing for months to get it right." He smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you William. This is very thoughtful of you." Elizabeth hugged her son.

"Goodnight mum," William said, hugging her back and climbing into his own bed.

"Goodnight son."

Elizabeth put the necklace on and walked outside the house. It was truly beautiful as the moonlight danced off the pearl coating of some of the shells. Now she knew why William had collected all those shells for so long. She was amazed by how many talents her son had. It seemed like everyday he was doing something new. Sword fighting, necklace making, reading, writing, and swimming without a single lesson. Elizabeth wondered silently to herself what would be next to astound her.

_He definately takes after his father. _She mused to herself. _It's a wonder I can keep up all the time._

Nine months into their stay on land, William celebrated his seventh birthday. For his birthday, Elizabeth presented him with a heavier wooden sword, shaped after her Jian, to practice with and Ana gave him a new hat that would properly fit his growing head. William thanked his mother and Ana, then immediately went to try out his new sword. Elizabeth smiled at how happy her son was. She couldn't wait to share all of this with Will.

The rest of their year finished out well without much of a disturbance. William practiced everyday with both of his swords to improve enough to impress his father. Elizabeth would add a new move whenever he felt the need for a challenge. Picking up her sword for the first time in years was an experience and a memory trip for Elizabeth. It was Will who had first taught her how to use a sword, so that she could defend herself. Plus, she never liked the idea of being a damsel in distress anyway. It worked once and brought Will to her, but she didn't need it anymore. Holding her Jian, she taught Willam how to properly defend against an enemy, one of the very first moves Will ever taught her. She decided that she would teach William exactly how Will had taught her, defense first, then the offensive moves. Her son enjoyed learning from her. The last month William practiced nonstop until he grew tired everyday. Every night, when Elizabeth would put him to bed, she always looked down at him while he was sleeping.

_My little pirate. _She thought to herself.

The last night Elizabeth again journeyed from the house to the spot where she said goodbye to Will. When she arrived, the moon was already high in the sky. Her thoughts drifted to the night she spent with Will. She had rowed from _The Black Pearl _alone to the island in a longboat. When she arrived, Will was already waiting for her. As soon as the boat reached the beach, she jumped out into his arms, relieved that he was alright. Tears were running down her face.

"I thought you were dead. I watched Jones stab you and then you...you stopped breathing..." Her sobs were muffled into his chest.

"Shhh...it's alright Elizabeth, I'm here. I'm always going to be here. I could never leave you because I love you so much." He held her tight against him.

"Oh, Will."

Recalling the memory of that night brought back the feelings she felt then. Elizabeth sat on the sand of the beach, silently letting tears escape her eyes. She had watched Jones drive his sword into Will's chest. She had watched his struggle to stay alive and breathing. She had watched the life leave his eyes. Now he was alive, because of the curse that would separate them for ten years. Tomorrow would be eight years. Eight long years of suffering without Will in her life. Will was her everything in this life. Everything good that had happened to her happened because of Will. Because of Will, she was not only a wife, but a mother to a wonderful little boy. Because of Will, she felt more alive than she ever had. When he came into her life all those years ago, she felt like there was more to life than just society like her father had insisted for the first eleven years of her life. Will became her reason for living. He showed her more kindness and love than ever imaginable. Will would always be the one she would run to.

_

* * *

_

_Aboard The Flying Dutchman_

Will was lying on his bed when the sun began to rise over the ocean. He was holding Elizabeth's ring in his fingers. The five stones glistened in the bright sunlight that shone through the porthole in his cabin. All five were oval shaped and beautifully cut. There were five colors: blue, white, golden, black, and red. Each one was special as it represented a part of his relationship with Elizabeth. His thoughts dwelled on her as he sat up and put the ring back on the cord around his neck. Today was eight years since he had been cursed. He had been married to Elizabeth for eight years. Eight precious years of their marriage lost because of the curse that bound him to this ship to ferry the dead. There wasn't a day that went by where he didn't think of her. Only two more years remained until he could hold her again.

* * *

The last year was extremely busy for Will. Two ship accidents produced a lot of deaths and as a result, new charges for Will to ferry. Most were older sailors who were ready to pass on because they had lived full lives. However, there were a few who weren't quite ready to go, so Will took them on as crew members. Some of his original crew, however, were ready to pass and he ferried them with great respect to the men that they once were. One such man was Charles, a man Will had come to know as a friend over the last few years. When Will became captain, Charles was one of the ones to show him how to ferry the souls lost at sea. Eventually Will began to talk with Charles and learned about his past. Charles was once a respectable sea merchant with a family at home. Unfortunately, he passed at sea before he could come home to meet his first grandchild. That was the one thing he regretted about his life and that is why he couldn't pass on. Will spent many years talking with Charles, trying to make him see that it wasn't his fault that he passed on at sea before he could meet his grandchild. Finally, after many years of talking through his guilt, he was ready to move on. Will ferried his soul to its final resting place in the land of the dead. Charles thanked him and said his last goodbye. 

After ferrying Charles, things slowed down a bit to where Will could rest in his cabin for more than an hour at a time. One night, he was sitting on the edge of his bed, thinking of his family back home when Bootstrap came in and sat next to him. Without hesitation, Will began to talk to his father.

_"I remember the moment I first met Elizabeth. It was on the crossing to England when I was eleven, just after Mom died. I was looking for you, but our ship was attacked and I was the only survivor. Elizabeth saw me in the water and they pulled me out. When I woke, panicked, she told me that she was watching over me. I thought she was an angel sent from Heaven."_

_"I felt the same way when I met your mother. I was helping one of my friend's father move some stuff around in his shop when she came in. She was wearing a beautiful silk dress and had her hair pulled up. We were both sixteen at the time."_

_"I never knew that. Mom never told me how she met you."_

_"I ran into her by accident and almost knocked her over I was so nervous." _Bootstrap laughed.

_"Everytime I was around Elizabeth as we got older, I felt like a bumbling idiot. She never acted any different than she ever did around me. Sense of propriety didn't matter to her. She always wanted me to call her Elizabeth, no matter what her father would say. I always admired her boldness."_

_"Women are always more bold than men. Trust me, they are. They suffer much more than we do, emotionally **and** physically. What your mother suffered to bring you into this world and Elizabeth to give you a child is a pain like nothing we've ever experienced before. No matter what, always appreciate the fact that your wife is willing to give you children." _

_"Oh, I do. Believe me, I do."_

Will thought back on that conversation and smiled. He always enjoyed his conversations with his father. They always made him feel better about his life and he learned more about his mother. Often it would make him think of his earlier days with Elizabeth, before pirates and Captain Jack Sparrow came into the picture. There were times when he wondered if he would've ever had the nerve to tell Elizabeth his feelings had Jack Sparrow not helped him realize how brave he really was. He was thankful that Jack did make him realize that he could be bold. Without his confession, Elizabeth might've married Norrington. Will shuddered at that thought. Nobody loved Elizabeth more than he did, not Norrington or anyone in the world for that matter.

* * *

Today was eight years. Looking back, Elizabeth was worth every fight he had endured. She was worth more to him than he could ever fully express in words. Now only two years separated him from the woman he loved and his son. The son Elizabeth had given him. Will couldn't begin to imagine how much she suffered through her pregnancy and he only saw a few minutes of her labor. He intended to thank her in every way he knew how for the miracle of their child when he came home. Even when he thanked her, he knew it would never be comparable to the gifts she had given him. 

The rest of the day crept on. Will took the helm for a while in the afternoon and retired in the evening. He walked over to the side of the ship and peered over the edge into the crystal blue waters below. Will loved everything about the sea. The soft spray in his face, the smell of salt, the creatures below he water's surface, but most of all, it reminded him of Elizabeth as well. He knew Elizabeth loved the sea. After all, they had met and fell in love at sea. Now, they were both pirates, free to sail the seas to wherever they desired. Even though Will had a job to do, he could sail wherever he liked. In the last eight years, he had sailed to the far edges of the map, guiding souls to the other side as he went. He thought of taking a trip with Elizabeth and William when he got home to all the places he had seen to show them all the wonders in the world. It would be a grand adventure for them to take as a family after he had been home for more than a year. As he continued to stare at the sea, he planned the trip and how to accomodate his family. He couldn't wait to come home and sail with his family, a family of pirates.

**

* * *

A/N: Another chapter written...only two more years remain until the reunion!!!! Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you to everyone who has already reviewed!**


	11. Nine Years

The house was just in view as Elizabeth, Ana, and William walked up the path from the beach. It was a well-worn path now because they had used it so much over the last few years. A few men from the crew followed them with their things. Within minutes, they were at the house. The crew helped to put things in their place and respectfully said goodbye to their Captain and first-mate. Elizabeth thanked them and walked them outside. Once they were out of sight, she came back in and shut the door. She looked around the house and sighed. This house had been a refuge for her nine years ago when she had no where else to turn after Will left. She had spent the first two months of her pregnancy and every other year in this house, raising her son. And this would be the house where she would wait for another year before Will could come home.

Once everything was settled, she helped Ana prepare dinner for the three of them. During dinner, William talked about all the things he wanted to learn over the next year before his father came home. Elizabeth beamed with how much William wanted to impress his father and knew Will would be proud of their son. At eight-years-old, he knew more than most boys knew who were twice his age. He could controll the helm of a ship on his own, he knew how to properly wield a sword from constant practicing with his wooden ones, he could read and write, and he knew everything there is to know about pirates. William dreamed of one day having his own pirate ship to sail the seven seas with. Elizabeth loved her son's enthusiasm for his family's heritage. Not many children took interest in their parents' professions, but William emersed himself in it. Every night before bed, he still requested a story about his father and Elizabeth gladly obliged his request.

After dinner, William practiced a little more before he grew tired and went to bed. Elizabeth tucked him in and told him a story. Soon, he fell asleep. Elizabeth kissed his cheek and went over to her own bed. The moonlight was shining bright through the window and cascaded around her like light from Heaven. She sat on the bed, staring out at the night sky. Today was nine years. Nine years without Will beside her. Only one more year remained and they could be a family again. Her thoughts drifted back to the day, so many years ago, when Will was in her home delivering Norrington's sword for his promotion. She walked down the stairs to see him standing with her father.

_"Will! It's so good to see you. I had a dream about you last night."_

_"About me?" _Will was taken back by the thought that Elizabeth had actually dreamed of him.

_"Elizabeth, is that entirely proper of you to c..."_ Governor Swann tried to interject his sentiments, but Elizabeth continued.

_"About the day we met. Do you remember?"_

_"How could I forget, Miss Swann?"_

_"How many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?"_ Elizabeth smiled sweetly at him.

_"At least once more Miss Swann, as always." _Will shyly smiled back.

As they had grown older, he had called her Miss Swann and she had always asked him to call her Elizabeth. It was their own private moment. Elizabeth smiled at the memory. They had always loved each other, but were afraid to say anything. Her father had always instructed her to have a sense of propriety in such matters, but she couldn't just ignore what she felt in her heart. At one point, she had even consented to marry Norrington in order to save Will. All she was thinking of was Will in that moment. All of that seemed like so long ago. Elizabeth curled up on her bed and began to recall her year at sea.

* * *

The first four months of their journey was uneventful as they traveled to different ports to check on the other pirate lords. Everything seemed to be in order as nothing much had happened since the last time she had made her rounds. When she reached Singapore, she was greeted warmly by the men who were loyal to her. They reported of the doings of the East India Trading Company. Since the death of Cutler Beckett, control of the company fell to a lower man named Thomas Evers. He ordered that all pirates and pirate ports be left alone and that anyone who interfered would face punishment. Elizabeth was pleased with the news of this development. Now all pirates everywhere could sail in peace without the interferance of outsiders. She thanked her informants and left them in charge of her duties in Singapore until she would return. Then _The Empress _set sail again. 

As they neared Port Royal, they ran into an old friend, _The Black Pearl _again. Jack, as always, was hospitible and invited them to stay aboard for dinner. Elizabeth thanked him kindly and they stayed for dinner. After dinner, some of the crew took to entertaining William with their stories of how they first became pirates. William was emersed in their stories and wanted to hear every detail from their first swords to their latest fights. While the boy was distracted, Jack took his mother aside to have a word with her.

_"Elizabeth, love there is something I must tell you."_

_"What is it Jack?"_ Elizabeth was curious to what Jack had to tell her.

_"I spoke with Will again."_

_"You did?" _Elizabeth couldn't believe that he had seen her husband more than she had in previous years.

_"Indeed. Another of our crew, an older gentleman, passed on earlier this year. Will came for his soul." _Jack looked as if he had been hit over the head with a bottle of rum.

_"Is he well?" _Elizabeth managed not to cry.

_"Yes. He inquired after you and young William. I told him that you both were well the last time I saw ya. He misses you something terrible Elizabeth."_

_"Thank you Jack for telling me."_

_"You're welcome love."_

That night, after putting William to bed, Elizabeth stayed up crying. Jack had seen her husband more than she had in the last eight and a half years. She missed him more than she could ever possibly put into words. There was a void in her heart without him there beside her. An unexplainable void that could not be filled with anything else but Will. It was something no one could understand but her and Will. They were made for each other and nothing, not a curse that separated them for ten years, or anything else could ever interfere with that love. She fell asleep that night, imagining that he was right by her side and holding her close.

In the ninth month of their voyage, William turned eight years old. Elizabeth presented him with the dagger from his father and explained where it came from. William was exstatic at receiving something from his father. When he found out that it had once belonged to his grandfather as well, it made the gift all the more special. That night, he approached his mother, intent on getting an answer to a question he had always had since he was old enough to understand that his father was gone.

_"Mum." _He tugged gently on her shirt sleeve to get her attention.

_"Yes William." _Elizabeth turned to face her son and answer whatever he might ask.

_"Why do you cry all the time at night?" _His question was point-blank and straightforward.

Elizabeth was taken back. She didn't know William had heard her all these years. _"I miss your father very much William. It's been a long time since I've seen him."_

_"Why is always gone?"_

_"That's a long story..." _Elizabeth paused and looked at her son's pleading eyes. He wanted to know the truth. _"I suppose you're old enough to hear it. Come sit beside me and I'll tell you everything."_

William sat by his mother and listened to her every word. Elizabeth explained about Davy Jones, the Dead Man's Chest, and how he was after Jack. She explained how her and Will's first wedding was interrupted by Cutler Beckett. Every detail that had been denied to William in previous telling of these stories was now told. When it came time, she told him about the battle during the maelsrom and how she and Will were married by Barbossa. Tears came to her eyes when she told him how Davy Jones stabbed Will in the heart and how Jack sacrificed his immortality to save Will. William held his mother's hand gently. She told him how Will only got to spend one day on land with her before he had to leave.

_"That's why your father can't be with us. He has to complete his ten year duty to The Dutchman before he can come home."_

_"Did papa really have his heart cut out?" _William wanted to know the absolute truth.

_"Yes, he did and I've kept it safe all these years. Would you like to see the chest?"_

William nodded. Elizabeth got off the bed and went to her trunk. She lifted the lid and moved aside everything on top of the compartment, unlatched it, and lifted out the chest. William came over and knelt next to his mother. He pressed his ear to the chest. _Thump thump. _Immediately, his eyes grew wide and he stared at his mother. She nodded to reassure him of what he heard was real. Gently, she placed the chest back in its hiding spot and shut the trunk. William came over and hugged his mother.

_"Don't worry mum, papa will come home to us soon."_

Elizabeth found comfort in her son's words. She knew he was right. Will would come home and they would be together as a family. She couldn't wait for Will to meet their son, the little boy she had raised alone for eight years and was so proud of. In many ways, he reminded her of Will more and more everyday. He had the same ability to comfort those he loved and cared about most. Elizabeth knew that once Will returned that he would share a special father/son bond with William. William would want to know every story his father could tell about his adventures for the past ten years. Elizabeth could not wait until she was reunited with Will, not only for her son's sake, but for her own.

_

* * *

_

_Aboard The Flying Dutchman_

All was well aboard _The Dutchman_. The Captain stepped out of his quarters, gave the orders for the day, and proceeded to walk up the stairs to the helm. Will knew his father would be there. The last nine years had passed with his father by his side. He had always sought out his advice when he needed it and wanted to know more about his mother before she had died. Bootstrap Bill had remained on the ship to pay the debt he owed his son, though Will insisted that he was free to move on. Will was glad that he stayed. He stood next to his father at the helm and began to talk.

"Today I've been married to Elizabeth for nine years. Only one more year and I'll get to be with her." Will paused to recollect his thoughts for what he was going to say. "What will you do after, since you have no further ties to _The Dutchman_?"

"I suppose it'd be time for me to move on. I've been wantin' to see your mother for quite sometime now. As you last act as Captain, before you leave, I would like you to be the one to ferry my soul to the other side, son." Bootstrap sighed and held tight to the wheel.

Will nodded in reply. "I will, Father."

As sad as it made him feel, he knew that his father deserved to move on, to be with his mother. Will knew that it wouldn't be for another year, so he intended to make the last year with his father the best one. He patted his father's shoulder and went back down the stairs to his cabin. Once the door shut, he took off his bandana and laid it on the table. He sat in the nearby chair and felt the ring on the cord around his neck. Only one year remained until he could give it to Elizabeth. Beneath the ring was his scar. His fingers graced it for a moment. It had been nine years since his heart was cut out and yet, the wound still felt as fresh as it did the moment it happened. He knew it was safe with Elizabeth. It had always belonged to her. No one else in the world could've stolen his heart as easily as she did.

* * *

Will moved from the chair to his bed. He thought of his last year. Many of his original crew had moved on because they no longer feared death. All who passed on said that Will made death a lot less of a foe than when Davy Jones controlled _The Dutchman _and the locker. Will ferried all their souls to the land of the dead. Though he would miss many of the crew who had become his friends over the years, he knew that their souls were going on to a better place. 

During the course of the year, he took on a new charge from _The Black Pearl_. When he arrived to the ship, Jack was waiting for him. Will was glad to see an old friend and the familiar faces of the crew. Jack greeted him warmly and Will even had time to speak with his friend. His first thoughts, were, however were to inquire after his wife and son's well being.

_"How's Elizabeth and William?"_

_"They're both well. William is growing into a fine, straping lad. Looks jus' like ya, I swear it. Elizabeth is teachin' him all about pirates and whatnot."_

Will beamed with pride. His son was learning from the best. _"Did you deliver the letter and box I left for her?"_

_"Indeed. She was happy when she saw it was from you. I don't think I ever saw her so happy as I did that day. She misses you something fierce Will."_

_"Only a little more than a year remains until I can be with her. I promised her that I would come home to her and I fully intend to do so."_

_"You stick to that promise Will."_

_"I will."_

_"So, how's things otherwise on The Dutchman?"_

_"They're alright. I spend a lot of time talking with my father. I never really thanked you properly for sending me to The Dutchman in the first place. I would have never met my father had you not." _Will offered his hand forward.

Jack cautiously grabbed it and shook it. _"You're welcome." _He was unsure how to answer a thanks like that. After all, he bloody well tricked Will onto that ship in the first place to square his debt with Jones.

Will parted soon after that to return to _The Dutchman _and his duty. Reassured that Elizabeth and William were doing well, his mind was at ease again. The months crept on slowly as Will continued his duty. A few more souls came to him to be guided into the next world. One night he was standing out on the deck of his ship when a blinding light surrounded him. Out of the light stepped Calypso, in her human form of Tia Dalma. Will bowed his head in reverence. It had been a few years since her last visit, so he was surprised that she had come.

_"What do I owe the honor of this visit?" _Will raised his head to look at the goddess.

_"I come to give ya a gift, William Turna. You have done your duty faithfully for years, so I come to reward ya." _Calypso stepped forward, closer to Will. _"Look into da waters and you will see what I mean."_

Will walked to the side of the ship and gazed down into the water. It was as dark as the night sky and the waves were lapping against the side of the ship. Calypso waved her hand and suddenly the water began to swirl before his eyes to produce a picture. In the picture, he saw Elizabeth holding her sword. The sun was shining brightly around her. A boy came up to her with a wooden sword shaped exactly like hers. Will suddenly realized that it was William, his son! She was teaching him defensive moves on a beach. Will noted how skilled his son had become. Elizabeth looked as beautiful as he remembered her. Age had not affected her as Calypso had promised. She looked exactly as he recalled. The last thing he saw was Elizabeth pull their son into an embrace and smile down at him before Calypso waved her hand again and the picture was gone. Will turned around to Calypso.

_"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me to see my family safe and well." _

_"You 'ave served me well and I like to reward those who do well." _Calypso's mouth formed into a smile.

Almost as quickly as she appeared, she disappeared from the ship, leaving Will to his own thoughts. He had seen Elizabeth and knew that she was well. He had also seen his son and how much he had grown. Elizabeth was right, he did have her hair and his eyes. Watching his son learn sword play was a proud moment for Will. Elizabeth was teaching him well. Calypso had truly given him a gift and the hope to carry on until his duty was complete. He saw what he had to look forward to when he arrived home.

* * *

Will remembered that night well. He absorbed every ounce of what his wife and child looked like into his memory. Now all that remained between him and being with his family was one year. One year of service left. Will knew that the hardest year lay ahead of him. Now he could count the days until he could come home. Everything he had been hoping for and waiting for the last nine years came down to this last year. After this last year, he could return to the land of the living and those who were waiting for him there. He would be restored as a full time husband to his beautiful wife and a father to his son, the son that Elizabeth gave him. Will layed in his bed and thought of how wonderful it was going to be when he finally reunited with those he loved the most. **

* * *

A/N: Here is another anticipated chapter! Only one year remains!!!!**


	12. Ten Years

The sun rose over the horizon. Elizabeth was already there to greet the morning on the beach. She was sitting in the sand, tears streaming down her cheeks. The tears were salty and warm. Today was the day. Today was the day Will would come home. Ten long years had lead her up to this point. Ten years of lonliness and pain without the one she loved with all of her heart. She thought of everything she had come through to get to this point. Here at the end of their separation, she started thinking back to the beginning, when they first met. It was on the crossing from England when she saw Will unconcious in the water. They brought him aboard and she was put in charge of him. When he woke in a panic and grabbed her wrist, she calmed him down.

_"It's ok. My name's Elizabeth Swann."_

_"W-W-Will Turner." _He seemed terrified as if he'd just seen a ghost.

_"I'm watching over you, Will."_

Will drifted back to sleep. That's when she found it, the medallion that was around his neck. Afraid that he was a pirate and would be hung, she took it and hid it for years. That is what really set in motion the events that would lead to Will saving her for the first time. Eight years later _The Black Pearl _attacked Port Royal. When she was captured by Barbossa and his band is miscriant pirates, she gave her name as Elizabeth Turner, thinking that it was the Governor's daughter they were after. She had no idea that it was really Will who they needed. Elizabeth smiled as she thought of that first time she had said her first name aloud with Will's last name. As she grew up, she had always thought of it, but never spoke it until that night. Now she really was Elizabeth Turner.

_Ironic how things turn out. _Elizabeth thought to herself.

Elizabeth began to think back to her first wedding, the one interrupted by Lord Cutler Beckett. Will was arrested while dressing for the ceremony and she was left at the altar in the pouring rain. She sat there, with the rain pouring on her, thinking about why it was happening, why her perfect wedding was being ruined. When she found Will, he was in shackles and being lead by a few soldiers. Immediately, she dropped her bouquet and ran to him.

_"Will! Why is this happening?"_

_"I don't know. You look beautiful."_

_"I think it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."_

They were both thrown in jail. Elizabeth remembered sitting in jail wondering why, on the day she was supposed to marry the love of her life, all of this was happening to her. After a few hours, Will came to her and explained that Beckett wanted Jack's compass for some reason and was sending him to retrieve it. Will promised to marry her properly when he returned if she would still have him. To that, she responded that if it weren't for the bars, she would have him already. Elizabeth smiled when she remembered that. Their actual wedding was far from proper, but fitting for two pirates. She thought of the next hours she spent in jail. At nightfall, her father came and took her out of the cell she was sitting in. He was going to send her to England. Though she protested, he was adament about getting his daughter out. When they arrived at the dock, Elizabeth took an assessment of the situation in a pirate-like manner and decided to get out of there as quickly as possible. She left the coach and made her way back to the Governor's mansion, where she knew Beckett was now. Quietly, she slipped inside and found the Letters of Marque, but knew they weren't vaild without Beckett's seal. She found a pistol and waited for him to return. When he did, she confronted him and aimed the pistol at his head. He signed the letters.

_"Consider into your calculations that you robbed me of my wedding night."_

For that, she was beyond angry. He handed over the letters and she left to sail to Tortuga to find Will. All of that seemed like so long ago. Today Will would take her into his arms again and she would feel whole for the first time in ten years. Since he left, she had always felt like part of her was missing. Nothing felt right without Will. On that thought, Elizabeth's mind drifted back to a time when she and Will were not speaking. It was right after Jack was taken by the Kraken. She felt the horrible pang of guilt knowing that she had chained him to _The Pearl _and left him to die. Will had thought she loved Jack. They traveled to Davy Jones's locker to rescue Jack and bring him back. It was then that Jack revealed that it was Elizabeth who sent him there. Will was hurt to find out the truth. When they boarded the ship, she immediately went below deck and sat on the stairs. Later, Will came and found her to confront her about it.

_"You left Jack to the Kraken."_

_"He's rescued now, it's done with." She paused for a moment. "Will, I had no choice."_

_"You chose not to tell me."_

_"I couldn't. It wasn't your burden to bear."_

_"But I did bear it, didn't I? I just didn't know what it was. I thought..."_

_"You thought I loved him."_

She tried to push past him, unable to believe that he actually thought she loved Jack over him. Will always had her whole heart and he should've never doubted it. He was the only man she would ever love. Will blocked her exit and pushed her against one of the pillars of the ship.

_"If you make your choices alone...how can I trust you?"_

_"You can't."_

Elizabeth looked at him with hurt in her eyes. She knew he was right. He let her go and she ran up the stairs. Later that night, she was standing on the deck of the ship and saw her father go by in a boat. She was excited to see him, thinking that they were back in the land of the living. Unfortunately, they weren't. Elizabeth tried her hardest to retrieve him and pull him into the ship, but nothing worked. Distraught, she almost jumped off the ship to save him, but Will pulled her back and comforted her. He held her while she cried for her father. Without a word, he had comforted and protected her. She remembered feeling hopeless and lost that night. Her heart grieved for her father and at the same time was breaking because of Will. Now, she was sitting on the sands of a beach, waiting for him to come home after ten years. Her heart was full of anticipation and love for Will. Though she was sure William was awake by now, she decided to stay a little longer and remember.

It all came down to one battle, a battle between pirates and the East India Trading Company. The Bretheren Court released Calypso, but it did no good as she was angry at both sides. The Bretheren Court for imprisioning her and Davy Jones, her lover, for first showing them how to bind her. In that anger, she created a maelstrom to make it difficult for either side to battle. _The Black Pearl _and _The Flying Dutchman _sailed forward as the flag ships to lead the battle. Shots from cannons rang out until the ships were close enough to allow enemies to swing across and battle hand to hand. Elizabeth pulled her sword and began to battle with a combination of the red coats and those who had lost their humanity while serving Davy Jones. During battle, Will found her and began to fight side by side with her, as a team. Amidst the fighting, Will began to talk to her again.

_"Will you marry me?" _

_"I don't think now's the best time!"_

_"Now may be the only time! I love you. I've made my choice. What's yours?"_

_"Barbossa!" Elizabeth paused for a moment. "Marry us!"_

_"I'm a little busy at the moment!" Barbossa stood at the helm, fighting off enemies._

_"Barbossa NOW!" Will was insistent._

_"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today..." fighting covered his speech, but it continued nonetheless._

_Will and Elizabeth interlocked hands. "Elizabeth Swann, do you take me to be your husband?"_

_"I do." Elizabeth's face lit up with joy._

_"Great!"_

_The fighting continued as Will and Elizabeth fought holding one another's arm. "Will Turner, do you take me to be your wife, in sickness and in health, with health being less likely?"_

_Will twirled her. "I do."_

_Barbossa still stood at the helm, fighting. "As Captain, I now pronounce you..." he crossed swords with an enemy, "You may kiss..." he stabbed a man, "you may kiss..." then shot another, "JUST KISS!"_

Will took Elizabeth in his arms, but quickly pulled her up to stab another enemy. Finally, they crossed swords with one another, pulled them down, and kissed one another passionately for the first time as husband and wife. In that moment, Elizabeth felt more love for Will than she had ever before. It was as if the whole world stopped for a moment for them as the waves splashed around the ship. Unfortunately, the battle continued. Will swung over to _The Flying Dutchman _to fulfill his promise to his father to free him. Elizabeth remained on _The Pearl _and continued to fight off enemies right and left. After a few minutes, she went over to _The Dutchman _to help Will. As soon as she landed on the deck, she came face to face with Davy Jones himself. Their swords blazed in battle until he knocked her against the stairs and she momentarily lost focus. Just as he was going to stab her, Will came out of nowhere and shoved his sword through Jones's chest to protect Elizabeth. Jones manically laughed at him and shoved Will to the deck, realizing that they were the ones in love. His laugh stopped when Jack shouted at him. Jack was holding Jones's heart in his hand with a broken sword at it. Without hesitation, Jones drove his own sword into Will's chest, right into his heart. Elizabeth's world shattered before her eyes in a matter of seconds. Immediately, she rushed to his side and put her hands on his face. Will was gasping for air and trying to stay alive. She begged and pleaded with him to stay with her, but he was fading fast. Jack came to his side, set the heart down on the deck, and put the broken sword in Will's hand. He helped Will to stab the heart, sending Jones to his death over the edge of the ship. The crew of _The Dutchman _began to circle around Will. Jack realized what was about to happen and pulled Elizabeth away from Will's dying body. Elizabeth fought it. She didn't want to leave his side. Once they were safely off the ship, it capsized below the water with Will on board.

Elizabeth and Jack made it back to _The Pearl _safely. Now they faced an armada ready to attack all the pirates. Elizabeth couldn't feel anything but pain. Her husband of less than an hour was gone because of Davy Jones. Suddenly, without warning, a ship emerged from the waters. _The Flying Dutchman_! Will was now at the helm, ready to fight. A smile spread across Elizabeth's face. He was alive! _The Pearl _and _The Dutchman _began sailing side by side to take on Beckett's ship, _The Endeavour_. As they passed it, both ships began to blast Beckett's to pieces. Shocked at the turn of events, Beckett did nothing but resign to his fate and died with the sinking of his ship. After Lord Beckett's ship was sunk, the entire armada turned around and retreated, leaving the pirates with victory. Shouts of triumph were heard across the army of pirates and hats were thrown. Even Jack, who zealously guarded his hat let Mr. Gibbs throw it in with the rest, but made him also retrieve it.

Elizabeth stood silent through most of the celebration, looking over at _The Dutchman _where she knew her husband was. Within an hour's time, the crew had readied a long boat for her to go ashore with Will for one day. The crew assembled in a line to say goodbye to her. Pintel and Regetti bowed their heads in respect to her.

_"Goodbye poppet." _

She smiled at the use of the nickname Pintel had given her when he found her hiding in the closet of the Governor's mansion. Quietly, she gave them both a nod and moved down the line to Barbossa. He smiled at her politely and nodded.

_"Mrs. Turner."_

That really was her name now. It felt proper to hear it for the first time from someone. Finally she came to Jack. In a joking manner, she tried to kiss him again. He adamantly refused, remembering well what happened the last time she kissed him. Innocently, she smiled and said her goodbye to him.

_"It would've never worked out between us."_

_"Keep tellin' yourself that, darling."_

Elizabeth climbed into the boat and it was dropped into the water. She rowed ashore and found Will already waiting for her. Almost instantly, she jumped out of the boat and ran into his waiting arms. By this time, she was sobbing.

_"I thought you were dead. I watched Jones stab you and then you...you stopped breathing..." Her sobs were muffled into his chest._

_"Shhh...it's alright Elizabeth, I'm here. I'm always going to be here. I could never leave you because I love you so much." He held her tight against him._

_"Oh, Will."_

By the time she had stopped crying, it was nearly nightfall. Their swords were crossed in the sand as a sign of their unity. Will lead her to a nearby jungle where it was quiet and private. Thankfully, the crew had thought to put blankets into the boat, so she brought them with her. They pulled off all their weapons and outer armor and laid it aside. He was left in a shirt and trousers and she, a black silk robe tied at her hip.Together, they sat under a tree, spreading the blankets below them for comfort. After just laying in his arms for a while, she began to kiss him passionately. She needed him more than anything. Gently, she lifted his shirt over his head and fingered his scar tenderly.

_"Did it hurt?"_

_"Not as much as it did to think that I would leave you."_

He brought her fingers up to his lips and kissed them. It was by far the most seductive thing he had ever done. Elizabeth found herself wanting him and knew he wanted her just as much. Without much else being said, other than the gentle murmurings and whispers passed between lovers, Will made Elizabeth his wife.

All of that was ten years ago. Ten years since Elizabeth became a wife. Now, she sat on the beach waiting for her true love to come home. It wouldn't be until sunset when she would see him, but she had come to the beach to remember everything about their relationship and how much that they love one another. It never ceased to astound her how much her love kept growing for Will everyday during their separation. She felt it was boundless. Their love had crossed so many complications and been through so much. Now, all that remained was a few more hours of their greatest test. Elizabeth could not wait to be held once more in Will's arms.

_

* * *

_

_Aboard The Flying Dutchman_

Today was the day. Will stood at the helm of his ship. It had been ten years. Ten years he had faithfully served his duty and now he could go home. He thought of those waiting for him, Elizabeth and his son. The son he could now finally meet for the first time since his birth just over nine years ago. His precious Elizabeth, the wife he loved so much with all of his being. As he stood at the helm, he felt the ring still bound to the cord around his neck. Tonight he would give it to her and explain what each stone meant. As he held the ring, he began to think back on his relationship with Elizabeth. He had always loved her. From the moment he was pulled aboard the ship from the water and saw her for the first time, he had loved her.

Will remembered well the feeling he had the moment he realized that Elizabeth had been taken from Port Royal by pirates. He went directly to Norrington and Governor Swann to talk about how to safely get her back. When he realized that it was futile to try and negotiate with them a plan of action, he went to Jack Sparrow, a man who knew about _The Black Pearl_. The two men struck an accord and Will sprung him from jail. Within a few hours time, they were sailing towards Tortuga for a crew on a ship they commandeered in the harbor of Port Royal, _The Interceptor_. Once in Tortuga, they picked up a crew and headed for the Isla de Muerta. They reached the island, where Will suspected Sparrow might betray him, so he knocked him out and proceeded to rescue Elizabeth. They escaped back to _The Interceptor _and immediately set sail. Below deck, Will attended to Elizabeth's laceration across her hand. She was trying to tie a cloth around it unsuccessfully. Gently, Will took her hand and began to tie the cloth for her. His rough hands startled her.

_"Sorry. Blacksmith's hands."_

_"Don't stop."_

Impulsively, Will leaned in, as if to kiss Elizabeth. She hesitated, then took his hand and lead it to the medallion she was pulling out of her dress. Instantly, he recognized it as the treasure his father sent to him eight years ago before he crossed from England. He thought he had lost it when his ship was attacked by pirates, but Elizabeth had it the whole time. When he asked her why she took it, she said that she had thought he was a pirate and wanted to protect him. In his frustration, Will lashed out.

_"It wasn't your blood they needed. It was my father's...my blood...the blood of a pirate."_

Will slammed the medallion on the table in anger. Now, so many years later, he saw his anger irrational and misplaced. Elizabeth was only trying to spare him from being hung. For that, he loved her all the more. She had protected him when they were children, so in turn, he always sought to protect her. As he stood at the helm, he remembered more things about their relationship. After their first encounter with pirates, things began to settle down for them. They were officially engaged and began planning their wedding. The months flew by quickly with all the planning and spending time alone with Elizabeth, talking about their future. They shared the same dreams of a family with children and a normal life.

_Normal life? _Will chuckled to himself.

Their life was far from normal, especially after their wedding was interrupted by one, Lord Cutler Beckett. Will hated that man more than any single person on the earth. As Will was dressing for his wedding, a group of redcoats busted in and arrested him. They lead him down to where the ceremony was to be held where he saw his beloved Elizabeth, kneeling in the rain in her wedding dress. Upon seeing him, she got up and immediately ran back to him. She looked beautiful to Will in her dress. After their charges were read, they were both placed in prison, separate from one another. Will paced his cell, furious that all of this was happening. This was supposed to be the day that he shared with Elizabeth and her alone, not sitting in some prison cell for ridiculous crimes. A few hours later, Beckett summoned him and demanded that he go after Jack's compass in exchange for Elizabeth's freedom. Will grudengly agreed and left. He stopped by Elizabeth's cell before he set sail to explain the situation to her and say goodbye.

The journey to Jack was harder than Will expected. He started in Tortuga and wound up on an island where he was captured by the natives. He was put in a cage made of bones where he was reunited with other members of _The Black Pearl_. All worked together to pull the cage back onto land from its dangled position off a cliff. They finally escaped the island and made it back to the ship. Jack also found his way back to the ship where he climbed aboard to get away from the Pelegostos, who were trying to eat him. Once on the ship, Will insisted that they made their way immediately to Port Royal to save Elizabeth. Jack refused and then explained to him that he needed to find the key.

_"You want me to find this?" He asked, pointing at the drawing of the key._

_"No. You want you to find this, because the finding of this finds you incapacitorially finding and or locating in your discovering the detecting of a way to save your dolly belle, ol' what's-her-face. Savvy?"_

_"This is going to save Elizabeth?"_

_"How much do you know about Davy Jones?" Jack's look was conspicuous._

_"Not much."_

_"Yeah, it's going to save Elizabeth."_

Will had no idea what the key truly was until their visit to Tia Dalma, wherein he learned that the key unlocked a chest that contained Davy Jones's heart. Things happened quickly after that. First, he was press-ganged onto Davy Jones's ship by Sparrow where he was reunited with his father, Bootstrap Bill Turner. He snuck into Jones's quarters one night and stole the key. He then escaped with the help of his father, but not before promising to find a way to free him. The next day he was picked up by a merchant ship, where he found Elizabeth's wedding dress and knew she had escaped and was looking for him. Soon after, the ship he was on was attacked by the Kraken and he was the sole survivor. He reached Isla de Cruces where he found Jack, Elizabeth, and Norrington all standing around the chest. Elizabeth ran to his arms. He was overjoyed to see her safe and alive.

The next blow to their relationship was a particularly painful memory for Will to recall. After making it back to _The Pearl_, Jones proceeded to release the Kraken on them. The monster relentlessly attacked the ship until they successfully blasted off several of its tentacles with barrels gun powder, rum, and a single shot from a gun. Deciding it was best to run for land, everyone abandoned ship into the longboat. As he was helping Gibbs load guns onto the boat, he looked up to find Elizabeth kissing Jack on the deck of the ship. He felt a blow to his heart. Elizabeth was his fiancee and the love of his life and now she was kissing Jack! When she got into the boat, she stated that Jack had elected to stay behind to give them a change to escape. The Kraken took down _The Pearl _and Jack with it. After that, they all retreated back to Tia Dalma's in the swamp. Will spoke not a word to Elizabeth. Tia Dalma walked around confirming that they would do anything to bring Jack back and with the confirmation, Barbossa came down the steps of her house, alive and willing to take them to the ends of the earth to bring Jack back.

Will did not speak to Elizabeth the entire journey to Davy Jones's locker. He simply felt empty, thinking that Elizabeth no longer loved him. It pained him to see her in so much pain. Upon reaching the locker, they found Jack. Jack then revealed that it was Elizabeth who killed him by leaving him for the Kraken. Finally Will knew the truth. He confronted her about it below deck later. Both agreed that neither could trust the other if they made decisions without one another. On deck later that night, Elizabeth saw her father passing in a dinghy and thought that they were back in the land of the living. Jack told her that they weren't. Realizing that her father was dead, she tried to retrieve him, almost to the point of jumping off the ship, but Will grabbed her. He pulled her close and let her cry. It felt right to have her in his arms again, even despite the circumstances. He consoled her by just letting her be held.

Recalling the memory of that night made Will feel guilty for ever doubting her love. She never loved Jack at all and only chained him to the ship to save everyone else. Will remembered the moment he realized this and proposed to Elizabeth in the midst of battle. They were married by Barbossa while still fighting. Will smiled.

_Not the wedding we planned, but nonetheless fitting. _He mused to himself.

Accompanying the memory of their wedding was the memory of being stabbed by Jones. The moment the blade pierced his chest, all he could think of was Elizabeth. He didn't want to leave her. They had only just been married and there was so much he wanted to do and give her. Gasping for breath, he looked at Elizabeth, who was urging him to stay with her. She looked so beautiful in the rain. He could see the pain in her eyes, knowing that she was fighting back her own tears. Suddenly he felt a blade in his hand. Jack was kneeling next to him with a broken sword, placing it in his hand. With Jack's help, he stabbed the heart of Davy Jones and sent him plummeting to his death overboard. The last thing Will remembered was Jack pulling Elizabeth away, knowing what was about to happen, and his father coming towards him with a dagger. Then everything went black. When he woke a moment later, he felt no pain and no sword was in his chest. Only a scar where his heart had been. He resurfaced as Captain of _The Flying Dutchman_. From there, his ship and _The Pearl _obliterated the ship of Beckett and killed him along with it.

After the battle, Will only had one day to be with his beautiful wife and make their marriage official. They spent their one day consummating their relationship and just being with one another. At sunset the next day, Will had to leave. Though he didn't want to, he knew that he had no choice in the matter. Before leaving, he pulled out the chest containing his beating heart. He gave it to Elizabeth to keep safe for him while they were apart. He turned and started walking towards the sea.

_"Will!"_

Elizabeth set the chest down on a rock and ran to him. He took her in his arms one last time and kissed her passionately. Tears were forming in her eyes. With all of his being he wished he could stay with her. Knowing it was time to go, he had to let her go and leave for his ship. The entire time it sailed away, he watched back on the beach at his wife. More pain hit him as he realized the next time he would hold her again wouldn't be for ten years.

Now those ten years were over. In a few hours he would hold his wife in his arms once again. The world would once again be right. As Will thought of everything they had come through to be with one another, he silently thanked whatever higher being sent Elizabeth into his life all those years ago when they were just children. Elizabeth was his everything and truly an angel from above.

**

* * *

A/N: Ok, so please don't shoot me or hang me. Parley! I just thought I would write down their thoughts and feelings before the actual reunion, which will be the next chapter. Review and let me know what you think. This is a LONG chapter. lol.**


	13. A Family Again

Will stood at the helm of _The Flying Dutchman _with his father. As his last action as Captain of the ship, he would ferry his father's soul to the other side just as he promised he would. Father and son remained quiet for most of the journey to the other side. It would be the last time they would see one another. Will was happy that he had spent the last ten years getting to know the man he never knew growing up. He had learned a lot about his mother, why his father turned pirate, and even somethings about himself. In a few hours he would return to Elizabeth and the land of the living, but first, he had to fulfill his promise to his father. They reached the other side with ease and dropped anchor.

"You take care of Elizabeth and your son." Bootstrap put his hand on Will's shoulder.

"I will. I'm glad that you spent these ten years on _The Dutchman _with me. I don't think I could've made it alone."

"I've been proud to serve under you, Captain Turner. And I'm proud of the man you've become. Shall I send your love to your mother when I see her?"

"Yes, thank you. Go in peace, father."

Father and son embraced one another for the last time. Then Bootstrap jumped off the ship and disappeared. Will knew his father was at peace and with his mother. He was happy that they were at last reunited after so many years apart. More than anyone, Will knew how it felt to be away from the one you love the most. He bowed his head in reverence to his father's memory for a moment. He then set sail for the land of the living. It was almost time for him to come home.

* * *

"Hurry mum!" 

William ran as fast as his legs could carry him across the meadow, singing "A Pirate's Life For Me" the whole way until he reached the edge where the cliff was. Elizabeth gracefully followed behind him, smiling. Her son's enthusiasm for meeting his father for the first time equally matched her joy of being with her husband again. The sun was retreating slowly behind the horizon as they stood together on the cliff. Both kept their eyes glued to the horizon. As the last snippet of the sun dove below the waters, they saw it. A flash of green light! William looked up at his mother and smiled as she looked down at him and smiled back._ The Dutchman _came into view, sailing towards the island. William took off running towards the shore, eager to meet Will and Elizabeth followed quickly behind.

Just as she reached the beach, Will was stepping onto the sand from the ocean. Upon seeing him, she ran into his arms. They kissed passionately for a moment and pressed their foreheads together. Tears of joy streamed down her face and he kissed them away. She was every bit as beautiful as he remembered, if not more. When they finally broke apart, William was patiently waiting for his turn to greet his father. Elizabeth beckoned that he could come closer. He stood directly by his mother and looked up at Will.

"Will, this is our son, William."

Will knelt down to his son's level. He could see so much of Elizabeth in him, but at the same time so much of himself. Without warning, William lept forward into his father's arms. Will picked him up and held him. It was the first time he had held his son since the day he was born. Elizabeth smiled at the scene before her eyes. She knew how much Will loved their son and how much William loved his father. Everyday for the last six years he had requested a story about Will and fighting pirates and the East India Trading Company. Will put William down on the ground. William's eyes fell to Will's sword on his belt.

"Father, I know how to fight with a sword too!" William was excited.

"Do you now?"

"Well, not a real one yet. Mum says I'm too young for a real one, but she's been teaching me with my wooden ones. Could you and mum teach me with a real sword when I'm older?"

"I don't see why not."

William skipped joyfully ahead towards the house, while Will and Elizabeth lingered behind. Will wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and kissed her lips softly. Elizabeth placed her hands gently on the sides of his face. She was beyond happy that Will was finally home. Finally, after several insistant calls by their son, they started to make their way towards home, holding hands the whole way. When they arrived, Will saw that everything was already ready for them. They ate dinner together as a family and after, William listened to Will tell a story about one of his many adventures. By the time he was finished, it was time for William to go to bed. He was tucked into bed by both of his parents. About a month prior, Ana had moved out of the house and down the shore to a house that the crew of_ The Empress _had built for her, so the front bedroom was now William's to have.

After tucking their son in, Will and Elizabeth wandered back to the bedroom in the back. For ten years, Elizabeth had occupied this room alone, but now it was their bedroom. For a while, they were content to sit on the bed in each other's arms. They talked about their son and how much he already loved Will.

"I have something for you." Will sat up and pulled out a necklace from under his shirt. He took it off and untied something. A moment later, he presented the ring to Elizabeth.

"Oh Will! It's beautiful." He slipped it onto her finger.

"This belonged to my father. He intended to give it to my mother a long time ago, but never got the chance. A few years ago, he passed it to me to give to you. There are five stones and each one represents something about us. The blue one represents the sea, where I met, fell in love with, and married you. The red one is our love. It's neverending and boundless, just like the sea. The black one is for _The Black Pearl _where we were married. The gold one reminded me of your hair in the sun, just before we parted ten years ago. And the white one is for how pure our relationship is. Neither one of us had ever been touched before we married, nor have touched another since."

Elizabeth looked down at the ring on her finger. It was beautiful. Will gently raised her gaze to him with his hand under her chin. She smiled at him before he leaned forward and kissed her lips. Slowly, she pulled his shirt over his head. The scar was still jagged across his chest, but it didn't bother her as much. She bent down and kissed it. Will brought her back up to him and kissed her again. A few seconds into their kiss, Will gasped. Elizabeth stopped, alarmed something was wrong. She looked at him and he was grasping his chest where his scar was. A few moments later, it was over and he was fine.

"Will?" she asked tentatively.

"My heart..." He kept his hand over his chest. "It's back."

"What?" Elizabeth didn't understand.

"Here." Will grabbed her hand and put it to his chest. The scar was gone and she could feel his heart beating below her fingertips.

"How?" She sat up, her mouth agape.

"I guess that Calypso decided that it was time my heart went back to where it belonged, so that I could give it to you."

Will brought Elizabeth close to him again, pulling her lips to meet his in a tender kiss. The rest of the night passed in gentle murmurings and gentle love. Neither one of them wanted to rush something so perfect. In the early hours of the morning, Elizabeth lay wrapped in Will's arms, safe and happily sleeping. He stared at his wife, in wonder and awe. For ten years she had fared pregnancy, childbirth, raising their son, and continuing her duties as a Pirate Lord and King alone. No matter how much he loved their son, he couldn't even begin to imagine raising him alone. He didn't have a clue to how she did it other than she was an amazing woman. The same woman that grew from the girl he was first attracted to all those years ago. Her bold, curious nature and kind eyes were among the things that first caught his attention. In a sense, they truly were childhood sweethearts. Now, so many years later, she was lying in his arms as his wife and love of his life. He couldn't even imagine something so perfect as was the moment he was living in.

The sun peaked into their room and Elizabeth began to stir. She looked up at Will and smiled. He kissed her forehead and ran his hand through her hair. For a while, they just laid there together, content to be with one another. Finally, after many kisses, Elizabeth decided that it was time to get up and see what trouble William had found himself in. Will began to pull on his trousers while Elizabeth wrapped a sheet around her and started to go to their son's room to peek in the door to check on him. Will watched her creep out of their room barefoot. He smiled. Just as he picked up his shirt to put it on, he heard Elizabeth's scream. Without thinking, he ran out of the room to his wife's side.

"What's wrong?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Will, he's gone!" Tears were forming in her eyes.

"What?"

"William...he's gone. I came in here to check on him and he's not in here!" She turned and began sobbing in Will's shoulder.

"Maybe he's just outside trying to scare us. Come on, I'll go look for him. Calm down, it'll be alright Elizabeth."

Will went outside the house and searched everywhere a nine-year-old could hide and found nothing, not even a sign anyone had been near the house but the family. He couldn't imagine that his son would disappear so soon after he returned. No one else knew where they lived, so kidnapping was not likely. Will could find no reason for his son's disappearance. When he returned, Elizabeth was fully dressed, in her own pair of trousers, a white shirt, and a brown vest. She was pulling on her belt with her sword attached. After clipping it on, she looked anxiously at him for an answer. When he had nothing to report, she started to walk past him, clenching the hilt of her sword. Will followed and was about to walk out the door with her when a bright, white light stopped them both mid-step. They backed into the middle of the first room of the house. Out of the light stepped Calypso. Both Will and Elizabeth bowed in reverence of the goddess.

"I see dat William has returned home, where him belong." Her voice was cheerful.

"Yes I have and I thank you for allowing me to come home to my family."

"I don't mean to be rude Calypso, but our son has gone missing and we need to search for him." Elizabeth interrupted, her voice quavering.

"It's alright. The chile is fine. He's right where he should be." Calypso smiled.

Will and Elizabeth looked at one another in confusion.

"Do ya remember what I tol' ya all dose years ago?"

"Not exactly."

"I said dat neither of ya would age. Now dat de curse is lifted, I 'ave brought ya back to da day William left. Your son is fine."

Calypso left without any further explanation. Will was dumbfounded and at a loss for words. Elizabeth simply dropped her hand to her stomach and realized what Calypso had meant. When Will had come home, their actions the previous night had succeeded in conceiving their son again. She sat down in a nearby chair to absorb everything that had just happened. This meant that Will could be there for her pregnancy and help her raise their son together. Elizabeth began to cry softly to herself. Will turned around to see her. He came over and pulled her into his arms.

"Will, do you realize what this means? We've been given a second chance to be a family, like we always wanted."

"I can hardly believe that this is happening. It's wonderful. Now I can be here to help you raise our son and teach him all the things I wanted to for all those years." Will dropped his hands to Elizabeth's stomach where their son now was.

The two of them stood there for a long time, just being in each other's presence. Though Elizabeth wasn't looking forward to pregnancy all over again, she knew it would be easier with Will by her side. For all that they had suffered, they were finally being repayed.

**

* * *

A/N: Ok...there was the reunion. What do you think? Should I continue this at all?**


	14. Promises

Elizabeth stood at her window and looked down at Port Royal. It was a bright, uneventful morning. As she stood there, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, resting lightly on her stomach. Will bent down and kissed her cheek gently. She smiled and turned around to see her husband. His hands touched her stomach just in time to feel a kick from their son. A broad smile crossed his face as he felt proud to know that his son acknowledged his presence.

"Apparantly, William wanted to say good morning to his father." Elizabeth giggled.

Will bent over and kissed his wife's stomach and then kissed Elizabeth's lips. "And I want to say good morning to his mother."

Will and Elizabeth had moved to Port Royal just over a month ago. They decided that it was best if their child was born where help was nearby. When they arrived, it was exactly as they remembered it ten years ago. In fact, it seemed like nothing had changed at all. When they arrived at the Governor's mansion, none of Elizabeth's father's things had been settled, even though Elizabeth distinctly remembered doing so when she was last pregnant with William. An odd thing as it was, they figured out that not only had they gone back in time, but everyone else around them had as well. Elizabeth figured that it was better that way, so no questions lingered.

They settled into the mansion after settling Governor Swann's affairs. Elizabeth was now entering her seventh month of pregnancy. She had almost forgotten how it felt to be pregnant. While a part of her mourned for the son she raised for nine years, another part rejoiced that Will would get to experience it with her now. Every chance he got, he would envelope her in an embrace and feel their child kick. Elizabeth basked in the attention. It made her feel divine. Now she knew what she missed ten years ago, during her technical "first" pregnancy.

* * *

The better part of the morning was spent in privacy with Will. They talked about their future as a family and as husband and wife. Elizabeth still couldn't believe that Will was home for good. She expected to wake up from some dream and still be waiting for him to be free from his curse. Fortunately, when she woke every morning, he was lying right beside her. It really was a blessing. After their morning talk, the pair of them decided to go into town to retrieve some things that they would need for the baby. They walked down the street, holding hands and looking at things that caught their attention. Will ran into his former master, Mr. Brown in front of the blacksmith shop. When Will inquired as to how he was doing, Mr. Brown took Will aside from Elizabeth for a moment.

"Will, my health is failing. It has been for some time now. I was thinking that, since you are married now and have a little one of your own on the way, you might take over the shop. I always thought of you as a son. You made me proud with every sword you ever made." Mr. Brown rested his hand on Will's shoulder.

"I would be honored. You taught me everything I know about making swords. When would you like me to come?"

"I'll have to legally turn it over to you when I meet with a lawyer, but you can come down any time you like to start. You were the finest I ever taught."

The two men shook hands and returned to the patiently waiting Elizabeth. Her hand was resting on her stomach and she bore a funny smile on her face. Immediately Will knew that William was moving again. Mr. Brown greeted Elizabeth politely before returning inside the shop. Will and Elizabeth continued walking down the street, going to visit a particular store that would make a rocking chair for Elizabeth when she had William. Before sunset, they were home again and in the privacy of their own room. Elizabeth changed into her nightgown. It showed her protruding figure in the bright light of the moon and the soft candlelight. Her dark blonde curls cascaded around her shoulders. Will thought she looked so beautiful. He walked over and pulled her gently into his arms.

"Will?"

"Yes."

""Mr. Brown took you aside privately earlier. What was that about?" She was curious to know.

"He told me that his health was failing and that he would like for me to take over ownership of the blacksmith shop."

"Really? Did you agree to do so?"

"Yes I did. Besides, it will bring in extra income in case we ever need it."

"What about my duties as a Pirate Lord and Pirate King?"

"We'll go whenever you need to after the baby is born. I'll take on an apprentice and when we leave, he will be in charge until I return."

"What if he were to betray you?"

"He wouldn't dare because he'll know the consequences of his actions will be severe. After all, I am a pirate as well, but a respectable gentleman as far as anyone else is concerned."

"Will, how do you think of everything before I've thought of anything?" She sighed and kissed his lips.

"You, my darling, have other gifts. You got an entire fleet of pirates to stop fighting each other and rally against a much bigger enemy, Pirate King."

Elizabeth nodded and smiled devilishly at him. The couple climbed into their bed and Will pulled his wife into his arms. With her securely beside him, he rubbed her stomach to calm their child enough to allow Elizabeth to try and sleep. As they lay in the comfort of their bed, Will began to think about the upcoming birth of their son. Though Elizabeth had already been through it once, he knew it would be invariably difficult for her to do it again. The more he thought about it, the more it plagued his mind. Ultimately, he decided to ask her about it.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes, Will." Thankfully, she was still awake.

"I know that our son will be born soon, but I don't really know a thing about the birth of a child or how to raise a baby. I wasn't there for most of your last labor, so I don't know what to expect or how to act."

"Would you like me to explain it to you?" Elizabeth sat up in their bed.

"If you don't mind. I just wanted to know how to best help you when the time comes." Will sat up next to her.

"Being that my last delivery was ten years ago, I won't remember all the details, but I will tell you what I remember. I woke in the middle of the night with a dull pain in my abdomen that would go away after a moment and then come back after a few minutes. That continued for a while until it intensified. Ana woke, lit a lantern, and told me my water had been broken. We ordered the ship to make port immediately and find a midwife. She never came. The pain went on for hours until Ana told me that the baby was ready to come out. She told me to push as hard as I could. I tried as much as I could bare until I couldn't anymore. That is when Calypso brought you to me. You saw everything that happened after that."

"I remember when Ana placed William on your chest. He looked so much like you. I promise to stay by your side the whole time until our son enters this world."

"I would like that very much." Elizabeth smiled.

Will was content to know that he could be there for his wife during her time of labor before their son would come into the world. They both laid back down and pulled the covers around them. Elizabeth was quickly asleep, but Will lay awake. Silently, he vowed to himself that his son would have the life he always wanted him to have and that Elizabeth would have the husband she deserved all those years while he was away. Yes, things were going to be different for the Turner family. He would take care of them, just as he promised his father he would. Will never broke a promise.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Ok, this is the second to last chapter of this story. I'm contemplating a sequel, so wait until you see the ending before you decide either. Thank you for all the reviews and support throughout this story. Please feel free to read my other works from Troy, Pride and Prejudice, and Wicked.**


	15. Grace

"Will?" A voice called from the distance.

Will stood on the beach of Port Royal, staring out into the sunset. He turned around to see his wife walking towards him and his son running way ahead of Elizabeth. The boy jumped into his father's waiting arms and Will swung him around while the boy squeeled in delight. William was just four-years-old and already knew more about pirates than anyone possibly could. He was the source of his parents grief and joy, with all the mischief he managed to get into and the hilarity of his antics. Will had returned home five years ago to his wife. Five precious years they had been together. As he put his son down, his wife reached him and he held out his hands. Elizabeth placed a baby in his arms, the newest addition to their family-a daughter named Grace Elizabeth Turner. Will took his daughter and held her close. She had Elizabeth's honey-colored eyes and his dark curls.

"I thought I might find you here." Elizabeth kissed his lips softly.

"I like it here. It's a perfect place to think and reflect. Did you realize that today is exactly five years since my curse was lifted?"

"Yes, I do and there isn't a day that goes by that I'm not thankful for that."

"Father?" William's voice interrupted his parents.

"Yes, son." Will turned to his son.

"Will you tell me the story about how you saved mum from undead pirates?" William pleaded with his father.

"But you've already heard it so many times." Will laughed.

"It's my favorite." William tugged on his father's shirt.

"Alright, but only before you go to bed tonight."

"Promise?"

"I give you my word." Will rubbed his son's head, messing up the boy's hair momentarily before it bounced back into its normal shape.

The Turner family remained on the beach together. Elizabeth played with their son, building a sand castle and drawing with sticks in the sand. Will sat nearby, with his daughter in his arms, watching his wife and son with happiness. His thoughts drifted to the past five years, the happiest years of his life thus far. Less than a year after his return, he watched his firstborn son enter the world. When his son was an infant, often times he would sit next to his basket and watch him sleep. He was astounded that he could love someone so small so much. Will was there for every milestone his son reached, from his first steps to his first word, "dada". Acclamating to parenthood was not a difficult transition for him, especially with Elizabeth at his side. They showered their son with love and attention. Not only were they parents, but pirates as well, so they sang to him the songs they had learned over the years. William adored his parents' songs and would cry unless they would sing them to him before he fell asleep.

A few months after their son's birth, a new Governor was appointed for Port Royal. The man was a childhood friend of Elizabeth's, named Charles Wellington. Their families had known one another in England before Elizabeth and her father crossed to Port Royal. After the crossing, Elizabeth and her father learned that his family died in a tragic accident. Tradition dictated that the mansion the Turners lived in was to belong to the Governor. However, he favored more of the French style of architechture, so a new mansion was built for him and Will and Elizabeth were able to keep their home. When he began his office, his first act was to ban all East India Trading Company ships from the harbor and anywhere near the island. After all, the EITC hunted pirates and Charles was raised by one after his parents died. Charles Wellington thus held a high respect and reguard for pirates. He knew of the legends of Captain Jack Sparrow, Hector Barbossa, and many others. Upon running out the EITC, Will and Elizabeth became aquainted with the Governor. Charles remembered Elizabeth from their childhood and was pleased to meet the man finally deemed good enough for Weatherby Swann's daughter.

Will and Elizabeth passed the next few years raising their son. Will took over the blacksmith shop for Mr. Brown when he became too ill to continue his work. Elizabeth ran their home and kept in contact with all the pirate lords about the activities around the world of pirates, as was her duty as Pirate King. Life was good for the Turner family until when William was two-years-old, Elizabeth tragically miscarried a baby. Will grieved with her for months about the loss. It was a horrific ordeal that he hated seeing his wife endure, but did not know of anything to make the pain of losing their child go away. Even little William noticed his mother's deep sadness and tried to help lift it by climbing into her lap to lay his head on her shoulder. Elizabeth held her son and rocked back and forth, tears silently streaming down her face.

After about six months of grieving for the child that would never be, life seemed to have some normalicy in it once more for the Turners. They were visited by a reconsiled Jack Sparrow and Ana Maria, who now shared a son named Joshamee Jackson Sparrow, called JJ for short. William and JJ got along well and played like brothers while the adults talked of how things were adjusting in the pirate world. The EITC, weakened without Beckett, had stopped their hunt of pirates around the world. It was a victory celebrated by all.

A year and a half later, exactly two days after William's fourth birthday, Will and Elizabeth welcomed a healthy baby girl into the world. Upon her birth, both parents shed a few tears for the blessing of their daughter after the miscarriage of what would have been their second child. That is why they named her Grace, because the grace of God allowed them another baby. Will insisted that her second name be Elizabeth after her mother, the strongest and most beautiful woman he knew. Elizabeth blushed and agreed to have her daughter named after her. Within the first month of her life, Grace filled her parents' lives with so much joy and happiness. Even William, reluctant at first to give up his position as an only child, began to fill his role of a big brother and loved his baby sister. He constantly asked his mother if he could hold the baby, which she allowed as long as he was sitting down. At night, he would sing fragmented verses of the pirate songs he knew to her before she went to sleep. Will and Elizabeth looked on at their children with adoration.

Will continued to watch his wife and son with a smile on his face. He looked down at his daughter in his arms. She was comfortably sleeping soundly. The rise and fall of her little chest was visible under her thin, white blanket. Even in another life, Will could not imagine a more perfect moment than that of sitting where he was with his daughter, watching his wife and son. As the sun began to drift farther behind the waves of the ocean, Elizabeth came over with William to Will. Elizabeth took the baby in her arms and Will lifted William onto his shoulders. They walked home, William singing "A Pirates Life For Me" with his mother and father. When they reached the mansion, William was put on the ground. The children were then bathed and dressed for bed. Grace was put in her cradle by Elizabeth. Will kissed his daughter's forehead. Across the room, William jumped into his own bed. Will and Elizabeth came over to tuck their son in.

"I think I promised a story tonight, did I not?" Will sat on the edge of the bed.

"The one about the undead pirates." William was ready to hear it again.

Will proceeded to tell the story about saving Elizabeth from the cursed pirates. Before he got to the ending, William was fast asleep. Will looked down and chuckled.

"He always falls asleep before the ending. I don't think he's ever heard the actual ending to this story."

"He already knows it." Elizabeth smiled.

Elizabeth leaned over and kissed William on the forehead, pulling his covers under his chin. Quietly, she stepped aside and allowed Will to get closer. Will kissed his son on the forehead as well. Both parents went to the door and looked in on their children one last time.

"Looking at them makes me realize even more precious life is. Everything we went through was worth it just for this moment." Will wrapped his arm around Elizabeth's waist.

"I know. They are precious gifts that I would never trade for anything." Elizabeth rested her head on Will's shoulder and sighed.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Giving me two of the most beautiful children in the world and being my wife for all of these years. You waited for ten long years and raised William alone. Even though I'm here now and William was reborn, it still doesn't change the nine years you raised him on your own."

"It was worth it. The ten years without you were worth it because I now can spend the rest of my life with you without interruption."

"Will we tell them the truth about what happened?"

"In time. For now we can enjoy the innocence of their childhood and how perfect things are now."

"Goodnight William. Goodnight Grace." Will and Elizabeth whispered together and shut the door behind them as they walked out of their childrens' room.

They walked down the hall to their own room. No one knew what the future would bring. Though they wished to have more children, Will and Elizabeth could only hope that they would be blessed again. For now, they were content to be a family of four. Will and Elizabeth had waited ten years to be granted the happiness that they now cherished. Neither would ever take that for granted. They would continue to live their lives in hopes that their love would be a testiment to their children and passed down through the generations so that no one would forget the sacrifice they had made to be with one another. Their love had transended time itself, for they had but one day to spend together before ten years of lonliness, one love that was so strong that time itself could not hinder it, and shared it through their lifetime and would, even in the afterlife. Nothing, not even a goddess, could break that kind of love.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This is, sadly, the last chapter of this story. I'm thinking about doing a sequel about the daughter Grace. I've got quite a few ideas. Let me know if you think that would be something worth persuing. Thank you for all the reviews and support that I've recieved throughout this story. I could not have done it without you guys!**


End file.
